His Day In Court
by Sailor-Sutty
Summary: The Joker is in court again, and has a new lawyer, a hardworking girl determined to get the Joker off. However the Joker discovers the girl under the lawyer and is intrigued, will he successfully get inside her mind? Joker, out of character! R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my office reviewing my notes before I met my new client. I wasn't entirely sure why I was given his case so abruptly, his previous lawyer had rang me up in a panic and told me she was sending me his file by courier and it should be there within the hour. I inquired into why she was so keen to get rid of him, but she just sighed deeply and dismissed me. She said I'd find out eventually. But I wasn't scared, he was just another client. Someone else to pay me money. I hung up the phone and sat back in my chair, rubbing my eyes under my glasses. I twisted my silver diamond band around my finger, then I clicked my black heels together under the desk and closed the file. Just as I put it into a box surrounded by other files, a knock came on my door.

"Come in" I said sitting up and straightening my pencil skirt.

Two burley officers, both bald and both growing three day old stubble walked in.

"Miss Quinn?"

"It's Sutton actually, are you the two officers from Arkham, here with…" I glanced down at the name scribbled on the spare paper which I left out of the file. "Mr. J is it?"

The both nodded and one talked gruffly. "Yea…it is, Joker"

One stepped to the side as the other wobbled out to get the Joker.

I took my seat again and opened my refill pad on a fresh page. I looked up again and in walked the Joker, bold as brass, in his token purple suit and hexagon patterned shirt, with his face painted like I'd seen in so many reports, with a massive grin plastered on his face. But up close there was something different about it, about him.

"Well hello beautiful, may I say you are a lot more attractive than my last one. Ugly as a pig in a blender she was" he grinned looking at me with hungry eyes.

I ignored what he said.

"Hello Mister Joker. I am Sorcha Sutton" I said standing up and putting out my hand.

He grasped my hand with his coarse one. He rubbed his fingers over my hand and kept my stare. I pulled my hand away and cleared my throat.

"I requested that I dress my best for you. I didn't think my Arkham tracksuit was appropriate for such a classy lady like yourself. " he smiled fixing his coat.

I went slightly red but ignored it.

"Ok that's fine you can go" I gestured to the guards to leave.

They turned to walk but I called them back. "There's no need for the cuffs."

They both exchanged worried glances.

"I want my clients to feel comfortable in my office, in my experience I've found a client in cuffs is less likely to give little details."

One came back and took his cuffs off him, the Joker grinning widely as he took them off his bony chalk white wrists. They both walked out of the room and the door shut.

"Ok, Mister Joker we can get started now, if you want to take a seat." I said gesturing to his seat before taking my own. He sat down and folded his arms.

"Ok, Mister Joker…"

"Uh, J will do fine." he said leaning his head forward.

I shot him a look from over my glasses, he sat there grinning widely at me. I went back to the refill pad, scribbling down what he requested I call him.

"Ok, now since your last attorney requested a transfer to me…"

He suddenly hooted with laughter. "Yea I gave her a run for her money! She was as boring at hell anyway. Dressed very boring too, wore long trousers and boxy shirts. She looked like a dude!" he giggled. The latter part was true, I knew her and she was very masculine, even in court some of the judges were scared of her.

"Not like you though…" he said running his eyes under my desk. "Nice, tight pencil skirt and tight blouse, nice rack…" he stretched his scars more.

"Mister Joker! That is quite enough! That can be considered sexual harassment"

"Ah come on! I'm only having a laugh. Loosen up!"

I gave him a cold fleeting look and went back to scribbling some notes.

"Or at least let me loosen you up" he giggled.

"Mister Joker! Are we here to talk about your case or are you here to make sexual innuendo's!" I said sternly.

He held up his hands and squeaked "Ok sorry don't shoot!" then let out another giggle.

"Right, now I've been reading over your case and I think we can get the judge to hear your plea of insanity, it seems the most plausible action to take since we have very little time. You have no other option as far as I can see. Because the prosecution will have damning evidence against you, we're talking witnesses, police statements, video evidence." he nodded his head smiling widely, thinking I was appreciating his work. "So if we don't deny anything you done, then the wind is taking out of their argument, because lets be honest, you cant deny what you did. But we'll argue you weren't of sound mind, the judge might go easy on you and let you go back to Arkham for a few years. That's the best outcome for you I feel."

He seemed to ponder what I just told him, staring into space.

"Well ok, you're the law talking chick."

"So you're ok with that? Because any queries you have, if you're not happy with that, please ask me, because that's why I'm here. I want to make sure you're happy with this."

"Yea that's fine." he grinned.

"Ok" I said kind of shocked and worried that he had no questions at all for me.

I wrote down what my plan was quickly and confirmed he had no further questions.

"So now that we're finished with the business, how about you give me some pleasure" he grinned running his fingers through his greasy hair.

"Yea Mister Joker, I don't think so" I laughed slightly still writing.

"Come on, all work and no play makes Sorcha a very bold girl!"

"I thought it was boring?"

"Well I prefer bold girls" he hissed.

I sat there, my eyes widening.

"I don't think so" I said sorting papers and stuffing them in folders, feeling sort of uncomfortable, but then in the pit of my stomach I felt something else. I don't know why but as I sat there looking at The Joker, I felt my engagement ring go cold around my finger. I looked to the picture of me and Gerry sitting in his apartment at Christmas… He had just asked me to marry him and I jumped up and screamed yes at the top of my voice. He took out his camera and said "I want to remember this moment for the rest of my life." He snapped a picture of us and then he kissed me and took another picture… My heart ached in my chest as I looked at the picture. I felt my tear ducts about to burst.

"Ok, Mister J I have to go and retrieve something. I will be back in a few moments, so just wait here."

I quickly got up out of my seat and walked outside. I looked for the guards but they must be in the van outside. I ran to the bathroom and dabbed my wet eyes, careful not to smudge my make up. I knew I couldn't leave the Joker too long so I raced back to the office, but to a scene unlike what I thought. He was just standing behind my desk studying the photo of me and Gerry. I closed the door and walked up to him, snatching the photo from his grease paint covered hands.

"Don't touch that!" I shrieked.

"Wow relax will you! Its just a picture… and I thought you said your name was Sutton?" he said licking his scars.

"It is." I said wiping and replacing the picture.

"Then how come it says Quinn on your name thingy on your table?" his finger wagging towards my gold plated name plaque.

I rolled my eyes not wanting to get into this, the wound was still too fresh. I sighed and looked at him, and I suppose if I told him it would shut him up.

"Look, that guy in the picture is my fiancé."

"And, you forgot to change your name tag?" he questioned innocently.

"No…we'll never get to get married…he died of cancer two years ago…but I feel I was always his wife even if he's not around…so I took his name…"

The Joker didn't say anything, which surprised me. I would have expected a harsh comment or an innuendo but nothing, he looked straight at me as if I had just told him he was going to death row.

"That's horrible" he said in a different tone to his normal comic book voice, which surprised me also.

"Yea…I know…" I didn't say anything for a few seconds but then shook my head. "Ok Mister J, that's all so I will see you tomorrow."

"O am I coming back here again?" he said slightly more upbeat.

"Yea right, there not letting you out just after you were out today!" I laughed. "No I'll be coming to Arkham. I'm busy all morning so it will probably be the afternoon, but don't worry they'll inform you."

"Ok thank you Miss Qui…Sutton" he corrected himself, then smiled slightly.

I pressed the button for downstairs and soon the burly guards were back to get the Joker. I watched as they replaced the cuffs around his bony, white wrists. They placed their hands on his shoulders, and walked out. He turned back towards me and winked. I froze on the spot as they dragged him away.

_O god!_ I thought, turning back to my desk after he was gone._ What would Gerry say?_


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm buzzed loudly in my head, and I reached over, slapping it off my side desk. I always liked these few blissful seconds before reality hits me. I groaned and yawned and reached over to the cold empty space beside me. That hollow feeling I get every morning I wake up, reach over, and realise that Gerry is no longer with me, is no different to this morning. A tear escaped my eye when I looked over and thought I saw his outline on the sheet, like he had just gotten up… He used to get up easily so he wouldn't wake me and go into the bathroom for his morning shave. Of course the water splashing against the sink would wake me, and a smile would sneak onto my face hearing him splash the razor against the running water. But sometimes I would lie there pretending to be asleep until he was finished shaving. He would tip toe back in and jump on me, rubbing his freshly shaved face against my cheek. I could always smell the aftershave infusing us. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He laughed as I pulled him into me. He pulled back and looked straight into my eyes.

"You were already awake" he whispered.

"No I wasn't…" I said innocently…

My alarm buzzed loudly again, disturbing my thoughts. I groaned angrily and threw the covers off me. I got up and went into the bathroom, ruffling my hair in the mirror. Then I remembered, I had to go to Arkham today…

I finally got out of my meetings at about two o clock, they went on for longer than I had expected or wanted. I flopped into my BMW and accelerated towards Arkham. As the iron gates of Arkham came into view, something in my stomach dropped. I pulled up outside the gate and stopped the car as the guard verified my identity. I looked at the diamond that was in my ring, seeing the dim light reflect off it. My vision began to blur, but then the guard's gruff voice made me jump. The gates creaked open and I drove in, the long winding road up to the main building. I parked my car, grabbed his file along with my coat and got out. I punched the code I was given and the large door buzzed open. I was met by a burly guard who talked under his breath. I nodded and started following even though I wasn't quite sure what he had just said. He lead me downstairs to the violent offenders ward. The screams rang out as we descended. However, they didn't seem to phase the guard, he just stood there emotionless. I never liked going to prisons, I always felt somewhat intimidated, but Arkham was even worse. Shrieks of patients then the dead silence after they get sedated, just scared me even more. I was lead down a long passageway to the very end cell where the Joker sat with his legs stretched out in front of him, fiddling with his fingers. The guard knocked on the glass and his smouldering brown eyes gazed up at me.

"Joker your attorney is here. Get up, we have to cuff you"

"Em…where are we meeting?" I asked the guard.

"The room just through that door down there"

The Joker kept his gaze locked on me and wouldn't relent. The guard turned around to key in a code and the Joker winked quickly at me. I suddenly went cold, but the guard gave me a confused look.

"Em…miss, down here, the Joker will in soon"

I tore my gaze away from his eyes, and walked alongside the guard until I got to the dingy little room. I walked in and the guard slammed the door behind me, sending a shiver down my spine. I took a seat and opened my folder and clicking my pen I began writing. Then the large steel door buzzed and opened, and in stepped the Joker, in his baggy, grey Arkham tracksuit bottoms and top. They were baggy but his body still looked lean…and built…what was I saying! If Gerry only could see this!

"Good afternoon Mister Joker…" I started

"J" he cut in.

"…Mister J. Ok, now we need to talk about what's going to happen in court"

"Do you ever get tired of being all stiff and lawyer like?"

I gave him a cold fleeting look from over my glasses and sifted through my papers.

"…Now the hearing will be in two months and is not a lot of time especially with a case as…vast I suppose is the right word, as your's…"

"Its not?"

"No, its not. I have a lot of paper work to do also, so I need your full co-operation, in relation to little details and things of the sort." I said as he just nodded along uninterested.

"Now normally there's only three judges on call for that period of time, so it all depends on the judge we get, if it's judge Costello then we have a problem. However, if its judge North then we should be ok…"

"I bet you look great in…well nothing" he grinned from ear to ear.

"Look Mister Joker, this is starting to get very old!"

"I bet I could show you a good time"

I slammed my hands on the desk. "If you don't stop, I will not handle your case anymore! Because you are driving me insane!"

"Ah what my girlfriend used to tell me!" he laughed hysterically.

I sighed heavily and continued looking through papers.

"Now can we concentrate on your case because time is scarce?"

He nodded but kept his brown orb like eyes on mine.

"Ok, now as I was saying, it all really depends of the judge. Now I know the prosecutor, and he is…well needless to say, he's not very nice, and is extremely ruthless. And well really wants to see you fry. But I was going over your file and if you just admit it, they will go easier on you. Is that clear?"

"Inescapably "

"Ok, now about Arkham. Would you be happy to go back there? Or would you prefer another maximum security asylum perhaps away from Gotham because I can request a transfer?"

He seemed to ponder that thought for a second then folded his arms and stared intently at me.

"No I'd like to stay within Gotham…so when I escape I'm close to the city" he laughed.

"Hmm…ok I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that…so are you sure your comfortable with the guilty plea?"

"Well on one condition." he said his smile dying on his face.

"And that would be what?"

"If I go back to Arkham…you have to visit me."

The words filtered through my brain and got sorted and processed, and a look of confusion crossed my face.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I want you to visit me when I go down for this" he said in a somewhat pitiful voice.

"What? Why?"

"I didn't say I was going to tell you the reason." he giggled

"Em…well my other clients don't normally request this…"

"Well I'm different to other clients…"

"So will you plead guilty by reason of insanity, if I do this?"

"Yes" he nodded like a child.

"Ok then…yes I will come and visit you in Arkham…"

"Yay!" he squealed in joy, with was very odd.

"Ok well then if were done here…" I said closing my file and sticking my pen back in my blouse pocket.

"Well can I ask you one more question?" he said in a more serious voice.

"Yes of course" I said placing the file back in my briefcase.

"When were you going to get married?"

I felt my heart ache in my chest, and I stopped moving and took a deep breath. At first I was taken aback but the numbness for some reason took over and I answered.

"Last December…the date of his birthday, the 26th December…"

I could feel my eyes starting to well up with tears.

"I was going to be a Winter bride…a December bride…"

I looked at the Joker and his eyes were locked on me, taking in every word I said. I cleared my throat and continued packing away my stuff.

"But that was a long time ago I guess…"

"It obviously still hurts you…" he said in a voice I had never heard before.

"Ok…" I said wiping my eyes before the tears could escape. "I'll be back on Friday to see you and sort out some paper work with you. I'll have to ask you some questions in relation to therapy and that major bank robbery that got you into this mess, is that going to be ok?"

"Yea that's no problem."

I pushed the button beside the door and the guard arrived moments later.

"Ok I will see you on Friday Mister J" I said before turning to walk away and out of Arkham.

I sat in my car and broke down…


	3. Chapter 3

**I threw my keys on the table and pressed the button on my answer machine. The robotic voice told me I had two new messages. The first one was from the prosecution lawyer. "Hey heard your working on behalf of the clown prince of crime…" he laughed cockily. "I just hope you realise that you can't and won't win. I hope your just ready to lose to me! O and try not to loose your marbles completely especially since your going to be spending a lot of time with that freak of a client of yours!" the message ended with him laughing.**

"**He's not a freak…" I whispered sifting through my mail.**

"**Bill, bill, bill…"**

**The second message was from Arkham, a therapist by the name of Harleen Quinzel telling me that she would need to speak to me regarding the Joker and the court appearance. I silenced the machine before it spoke more. The last thing I wanted to think about was the Joker. I kicked off my heels and collapsed onto my bed, turning my head to look at the picture of me and Gerry at Oxegen that rested on my bed side table, the music festival he had bought tickets for the both of us, we went every year…I'll always remember that festival…that was the last time Gerry and I went to Oxegen. Two months later Gerry told me he had cancer and by the time the next festival came around, Gerry was in too much pain and enduring too much chemo. He brought me a ticket however, but I couldn't go…I wouldn't go. I couldn't have left my Gerry, it wouldn't have been the same without him…so I didn't go…**

**My phone rang loudly disturbing the dreams I had fallen into. I sat up disorientated and rubbed my eyes, smudging my eye liner unwittingly. I sighed loudly stumbling over to rummage in my bag, finding my phone. **

"**Hello" I yawned.**

"**Miss Quinn?" a voice squeaked **

"**Its Sutton actually" I said yawning again and ruffling my hair.**

"**O…ok not according to my notes…"said this person quietly.**

"**Can I help you with something?" I said slightly irritated.**

"**I hope so. I'm Doctor Harleen Quinzel" she said, her voice getting higher with each word.**

"**Yes, I got your message."**

"**Yes and I was hoping you would have gotten back to me"**

"**Well Doctor Harleen I've actually been quite busy! Paper work and what not" I snapped.**

"**Well I'm sure you are but I called to talk about the Joker." I could hear her smile at the mention of his name.**

**I balled my free fist, I was sick of him now and regretted ever agreeing to represent him!**

"**Look I'm actually kind of busy right now, I have a lot of work to do…"**

"**The Joker is a very delicate person…" she cut me off.**

**The Joker…delicate? What was wrong with this girl?**

"**You must be gentle with him, especially in court. Now I wanted to be with him in court to make sure he's ok, but I cant I'm going to be out of town that week. But I was wondering if you could change the court date."**

**Ok at this point, her voice was starting to erode my last nerve.**

"**No that cannot be arranged. The date is staying the same." I said shortly.**

"**Ok…well then I think we should discuss his behaviour…"**

"**I'm sorry Ms. Quinzel, I've been working all day with the Joker and I have a long night of paper work about him ahead of me so if you don't mind he is the last person I want to talk about now, goodbye."**

**I hung up, her long line of "buts" silenced as I threw my mobile on the ground. **

**I groaned angrily and threw myself back on the bed. I thought about the mountain of paper work I had to do regarding the Joker, but I decided I wasn't going to tackle that tonight. I had two meetings in the morning then I had a free afternoon so I could deal with that then. Just the thought of opening that file and reading that maniacs history seemed daunting… However I was curious…but before I could think about it further, I fell asleep.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello!! Thanks for the reviews! They are very much appreciated and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know my last chapter was kinda short but this is longer! I'm glad the whole Joker OC thing is working well, so anyway please read and review this chapter to let me know what you all think! I love hearing them! =D**_

_**-Sailor**_

The next morning, I showered and went to my morning meetings. Tuesday was normally my slow day. I didn't know why, but I never seemed to have a lot of meetings on a Tuesday. When the two morning meetings were over, I went to lunch with a friend, went grocery shopping and went home to start that paper work. The phone was ringing when I walked in and I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I answered flustered, trying to find a hand for all my shopping bags, and briefcase.

"Miss Quinn?"

"Its Sutton actually." I said setting the bags down. That line was like second nature to me.

"O ok, well we've been ringing for a while now."

"Who is this?"

"O excuse me, this is the head of psychiatry at Arkham Asylum. I understand you're representing the Joker in his case?"

"Yes I am, is there a problem?"

"Well yes, the Joker is demanding to see you now."

"What? Right now?" I said looking at my watch. 4.09

"Yea, we told him you were not able to and wouldn't because your not at his beck and call. And normally when the patients demand something, we just leave them in their cells until they get over it, but the Joker had an appointment with his doctor and he refused to leave his cell until he saw you and he's been screaming bloody murder since then." he said in a panicked tone.

"O god…" I whispered.

"Why cant you just sedate him?"

"Believe me, Miss Sutton I wanted to! But his doctor, Miss Quinzel refused and its her call."

I rolled my eyes, only she would refuse sedation!

"So I don't want to trouble you but would it be at all possible for you to come down and see him even just for a few minutes?"

I looked around at my big, empty apartment and for some reason I agreed. I threw the bags in the kitchen still packed and grabbed my keys. It seemed that my whole life was revolving around the Joker. But at least when I was dealing with him I didn't have time to concentrate on the dead feeling inside myself.

I got to Arkham about twenty five minutes later. I raced towards the violent offenders ward and keyed in the code. As soon as the metal door opened I could hear the shrieks and screams of the all too familiar Joker down the very end. I briskly walked down to the cell and saw him sitting there gripping to the bars.

"Mister J! I'm here!" I said catching my breath.

His brown orb eyes looked up at me. They then jilted to either side of me. I immediately understood.

"Em…can we have a moment please." I said to the guards that surrounded the cell with me.

They all looked at each other and nodded worryingly.

"Whatever you say Miss Quinn."

"Its Sutton actually" I said as they walked away.

Their talking decreased as they made their way out of the ward. I looked at him and sighed loudly. I figured that he didn't want to talk about his case so I turned off the lawyer talk. I slide down the wall next to the cell so I was level with him.

"Now what's this about?"

"Its only Tuesday. You weren't coming back until Friday" he said in a pitiful voice.

"So why would you want to see me? Did you think of something you wanted to tell me in relation to the case?"

"No. I don't want to talk about my case. I've been in court enough times to know the drill…"

"Ok so I'm guessing you don't want to talk about court…"

"No, can I ask you a question?"

"Might as well, I'm here…"

"Have you been with anyone else since your fiancé?"

"Why are you so interested in my personal life?"

"I'm just curious…"

I gave him an unconvinced nod and he sighed. "If I'm being honest, I find you very interesting…and I'd like to get to know the girl behind the lawyer."

That has got to be the weirdest thing the Joker has ever said to me, and its so out of character!

I sighed loudly. "No I haven't been with anyone."

"And its been two years?"

"Yes, two years and four months."

"Was he a good guy?"

"Gerry?"

He nodded, his head banging gently against the bars.

"He was the best. I love him so much. We were soul mates, there's absolutely no doubt in my mind about that. He was perfect, my Gerr Bear…and it kills me everyday I wake up and see that he's not with me…they say time is a great healer, not in this case…with every minute that passes in my life, that hole that Gerry left inside me gets bigger and can never be filled…" I said getting choked up. "And even through his cancer…he never showed any sign that it was taking over his life, he wouldn't allow it. He would not let cancer beat him. He was so strong…even when the serious chemo started and all his hair fell from his body…he never let it get to him…he was always Gerry…my Gerry."

I gazed at my engagement ring, running my finger along the diamond.

"Is that the ring?"

"Yea, its amazing how he knew exactly what one I would like."

"Can I see it?"

I gave him a sceptic look, I didn't trust him that much.

"I swear, I wont do anything to it. I'm a man of my word." he grinned slightly.

I slipped it off my finger and handed it through the bars to him. I felt so empty when it was gone, like a major part of me was gone with it, and was now in the hands of the Joker. He gazed at it, twisting it in his hands, bringing it up to the dingy, dim light over his cell, watching the diamond sparkle.

"He had good taste. I remember I robbed something like this back before I moved to Gotham…" he started but then he suddenly stopped.

This was weird for me to hear, because I could never imagine the Joker living somewhere else, besides Gotham. I guess I never really thought of the Joker being anywhere except Gotham.

"Petty robbery? You, the Joker?" I smiled, taking it back and slipping it back on.

"Yea, they were my early days…" he giggled. "I robbed it for this girl I was…well, in love with."

"You? You were in love with someone?" I said shocked.

He looked at me with those big brown eyes and for once I saw beyond the make up, suit and crime and saw the real man inside.

"Miss Sutton, we need to lock up." interrupted the guard who was standing over me. I didn't even see him walk up to us.

"Em…yea ok we're done here" I said dully not taking my eyes off the Joker.

I stood up and wiped the dust off my skirt, clearing my throat.

"Ok Mister J I will see you on Friday"

"Ok bye Miss Sutton" he grinned.

I walked to the main desk at Arkham and requested that they sedate him if he doesn't settle tonight, despite what his doctor might say. They said they were unsure if they could do that but they would try.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello all! I know this chapter has taken some time, but I've been away and stuff. I hope you like it and as always please tell me what you think. I love hearing what you have to say and it means a lot to me! But the thing is, due to a lack of reviews I'm kinda thinking people don't like it and that might have something to do with the Joker OC thing…or maybe its something else I'm not quite sure so I'm questioning whether or not I should continue… But thank you to the reviewers so far! **_

_**-Sailor**_

I drove home and unpacked my shopping, and remembered the work I was supposed to do. I sat down at my desk, turned on the desk light and opened the thick file. I decided that the beginning was the best place to start. I scribbled some notes down on a pad that might be relevant later for my own notes.

_Joker's personal profile: real name not known…age unknown…no other aliases… highly intelligent, emotionally unstable…_ typical psychopath as far as I can see…_ deeply disturbed from a young age… father was an abuser…mother found bisected, her mouth slashed repeatedly…surrealist, sees his victims as works of art…'blank canvases'…sent to Arkham three times for repeat offences… currently under Dr. Harleen Quinzel's care at Arkham…_

Ok I had the main points of his history, I closed the small file of that and opened the large one which contained his criminal record.

_Charged with assault and battery repeatedly…murder…robbery…cost to the state of over two million dollars…_that is some sum of money! This guy means serious business…

I flipped through the rest of the file taking down occasional, relevant information for the court order. Then I got to the part about previous psychiatric care. I flipped through the file and found nothing. I rolled my eyes angrily. That stupid Quinzel forgot to put it in with all the other stuff. So now I was going to have to go back to Arkham and talk to her, something I really didn't want to do. But it had to be done. It was only seven o clock at this stage and the asylum opens until eleven so I had plenty of time. I, once again, grabbed my keys and accelerated towards Arkham. But, this time, I didn't go under to the violent offenders ward, but instead up to the doctor's offices.

It took me about ten minutes to find her office and I knocked three times on her door. She, eventually, answered with a massive grin on her face.

"Can I help you?" she squealed.

"I'm Sorcha Sutton, the Joker's attorney. I need to talk to you about the Joker…"

"O!" she said clearly delighted.

"Yea…" I said dully. "You left that part of the file out and I need it to fill out the court transcript."

"O come in, come in!" she said standing aside, her already short skirt riding up even more, and letting me in. I detested even being in her office. I don't know why but ever since our conversation on the phone, I've not liked the idea of talking to her face to face. She closed the door and skipped merrily behind her desk. I took a seat on the other side and she twisted her blonde locks around her finger while grinning widely at me. They do say doctors are as fucked up in the head as their patients and I was starting to believe that more and more as our meeting went on.

"Listen, I'm sure you're very busy and everything and all I really need is a report of the Joker's psychiatric history under your care, which I'm sure you have handy anyway"

I did not want to stay any longer than I had too.

"Well I do, but I want to talk about the Joker and his court appearance."

I was going to object but I figured if I do it now, she might leave me alone for the rest of my representation.

"Ok fine!" I snapped. "Ask me whatever you want"

She settled into her seat, crossing her legs and began talking

"Well see, as I told you previous, the Joker is a very delicate and sensitive person. I think he would prefer if I was with him to give him some reassurance…"

"Look Dr. Quinzel…" I cut her off. "I'm going to save you some time, the court date is… not… moving" I said leaning forward and emphasizing each word.

She looked at me sternly for a few moments, her smile dying.

"Ok, fine…well then I want you to take my place and make sure Mista J is ok…"

"He'll be fine" I sneered. "He's a big boy and can take care of himself, he doesn't need to be doted on, I can assure you of that"

What was wrong with this girl? She's talking about the Joker like he's a little lamb and hasn't killed thousands of people!

Her mouth twitched with anger, choking on her own rage as I spoke.

"Now if you don't mind, I'll take that report and be on my way. I have a lot to do"

She glared at me and I smiled slightly. She then shifted her gaze and opened her side drawer sifting through paper, eventually pulling out two pages stapled together. She threw it at me and slipped off her jacket around her chair.

"Thank you Ms. Quinzel." I said brightly getting up and leaving.

I breathed a major sigh of relief when I closed her door behind me. I was so happy to get away from her, I thought I was going to punch her jaw right in.

I left briskly and went down to the main entrance. I was at the main door when I stopped. I looked down towards the elevator that brought me down to the violent offenders ward. I was just about to go down, but then my phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Hi, Ms. Quinn. Its Judge North." I rolled my eyes, he always calls me the wrong name no matter how many times I correct him.

"O Judge North hi" I said changing my tone of voice and taking this opportunity to make myself walk out of Arkham.

"I'm filling out the court order and I was just wondering if you will need any special guarding in court or coming up to the court date?"

"Em…no I don't think so why?"

"O just safety precautions, since you're dealing so closely with the Joker."

"No I don't think so."

"Ok that's fine then." he said. I could hear scribbling on a notepad in the background.

"Is that all?" I said rummaging in my bag for my car keys.

"Yes…o wait no I need a full assessment of the Joker's mental and criminal history on my desk by Friday."

That stopped me dead in my tracks.

"What! No I had another two weeks to do that! That was the date I was issued!"

"I'm sorry, but its only because we're dealing with a such an insane and unstable criminal as the Joker…I am sorry Ms. Quinn"

"Its Sutton actually" I said flatly, squeezing the bridge of my nose.

"O that's right!" he said triumphantly. "It was the delightful young man you brought to the Christmas party a few years back! When are you and him to be wed? I'm expecting an invitation!" he giggled madly.

"Yea…Judge North I have to go, I'm about to go see a client" I managed to choke out.

I hung up before he could ask me any more questions about my wedding that was never meant to be.

"Mad old bastard…" I mumbled under my breath, before opening my car and sliding into the seat. I couldn't dwell on the fact Judge North just trampled on my whole lost love life in the space of thirty seconds, he expected that paper work in on Friday! And I only had the bare minimum done. I was way to run down and tired to do it tonight so I would have to spend all Wednesday and Thursday doing it, hand it in first thing Friday morning and then go see the Joker…

Wednesday and Thursday were quite possibly the worst two days I have ever had in the whole of my career. I spent forty eight hours straight delving deep within the folds of the Joker's mind, his crimes, the background to his crimes, the sick and twisted ways he deals with his victims or "prey" as he liked to call them, police statements, witness reports, coroners reports, doctor's reports… and by the time I was finished it was 7.34 Friday morning and I felt I knew the Joker inside out. I almost felt as mad as he was. But I gathered it all up, signed each page and hopped into my car to get it straight to Judge North before I actually did loose my mind, but not before stopping at one of the many Starbucks (=D) around to grab a coffee, or six…

I got to Judge North's office at about 8.17. He, of course, wasn't in yet so I left it with his secretary with explicit instructions that it is to be handed straight into his hands as soon as he gets in. I told her it was her responsibility and I joked (somewhat) that I knew exactly who to go to if anything goes wrong and it ends up that he doesn't get it. She nodded, slightly frightened, saying it would be delivered straight away, so convincing myself she wasn't totally incompetent, I left and headed for my office.

It looked a tad untidy so I decided to clean it up a bit before visiting the Joker. I also managed to sleep for an hour or so in my chair which really did help, and when I woke up and drove to Arkham I got there at about 10.46. Little did I know, this trip to Arkham was going to yield some unexpected surprises…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all the positive reviews! I am so grateful for every single one of them. And I take into account everything you say and I'm glad you are all enjoying my story so far. There's plenty more twists and turns to come! Hope you guys continue reading and reviewing telling me if you like it! =D There's gonna be a lot more about Gerry and Sorcha's relationship because it is an integral part to the story line but I hope you guys like it! =D So next chapter!! =D**_

_**-Sailor **_

I got into the lift with a different guard who was younger and more talkative, he asked me who I was, who I was here to see and why but once he heard the Joker, he froze up. Luckily, I was already in the violent offenders ward so it didn't matter that much if he kept talking to me. I walked down to the very end of the eerily quiet corridor with the guard right behind me. My heel's clicked loudly causing the other patients to look out of their cells at me and gawk which made me somewhat uncomfortable, but I did my best to ignore them until we got to the Joker. The guard banged on the cell as usual with his nightstick but the Joker only barely looked up. I was immediately aware that Mister J was not acting like himself.

"Get up, your attorney is here"

I smiled meekly at him but he just glanced at me then back down. I walked down to the room where we normally meet and waited. He eventually arrived but kept his head down. He didn't sit down, just stood at the door. Alarm bells began ringing off in my head telling me I should keep my hand pressed firmly on the panic button under the table.

"Mister J are you gonna sit down?"

"No" he said shortly.

"What's wrong?" I said taking out a pen to write down anything he might say, just in case.

His orb like eyes moved up to meet my gaze and hit me hard.

"So I heard you were around here to pick up my information the other day?"

"Who told you that?"

"My crackpot doctor told me you were in fishing through my history…"

Why the hell would she tell him that! I was going to have to have another word with her.

"Yes I needed it for my records that's all. I didn't give them to anyone, don't worry, that would be extremely unethical of me. The Judge just wanted them for his file and so the prosecution would know exactly what I'm dealing with… " I ranted clicking the pen continuously.

I didn't know why I was ranting, it wasn't in my job description. But, there was something about him that made me act like a babbling fool.

A sudden grin appeared on his face, his scars stretching from ear to ear. He giggled for a few minutes at me. He was playing a joke, o how original! I sat back in my chair, crossed my legs and gave him that cold, fleeting look I had perfected over the years.

"C'mon relax!" he giggled some more.

I ignored him, and began sifting through the folder I had in front of me, when all of a sudden I saw his hands on the page. His large, coarse hands that had spots of old grease paint on them. He was quick.

"C'mon…" he spoke in a hushed tone this time.

"Mister J the court case is in two and a half weeks!" I said sternly looking up from my papers. I only noticed how close his face was. His chalk white nose was almost touching mine.

"I know, you keep telling me" he grinned widely at me.

"We're going to need to talk about this bank robbery that got you into this mess, if you don't mind."

"Drop the lawyer act sweetheart please, its getting old"

"Mister J I don't think you understand what my job actually entails! I am supposed to stand up in front of that Judge and claim you didn't know what you were doing! And do you realise how hard that is to prove!" I boomed pushing the chair out from under me.

"I know you don't keep coming back just to talk about this case. I've had lawyers who come and see me once then I don't see them until court. No you have another reason, I know it" he purred.

"I don't know what you are implying…" I coughed growing very uncomfortable in his presence.

"C'mon Ms. Sutton you're smarter than that I know it!" he laughed.

"Yea…well Mister J…you're forgetting I have a fiancé…" I said, my tone slowly decreasing with every word.

He gave me a bewildered look, as I glanced down at my ring.

"Em…sweetie, that was two years ago and he's dead, remember…cancer" he nodded with each word as if he was talking to a slow child.

I could feel myself starting to cry, but I would never let myself cry in front of anyone especially not a client.

"I am perfectly aware of that!" I choked out. "And don't need you telling me!"

He approached me and placed his hand on my shoulder, getting (I assumed) greasepaint on my good suit.

"Yea, but that was a long time ago…don't you think you should move on…"he said quietly in my ear. As he spoke I could see a mental image of him on one of my shoulders, the devil, if you will, and on the other Gerry, the angel. The devil is telling me to move on and Gerry is crying saying how could you ever leave me.

"_**C'mon, don't let his death rule the rest of your life…you're a very attractive girl with a great career ahead of you…"**_

"_I thought that ring meant forever?"_

"_**He would want you to be happy and you're clearly not"**_

"_I can't believe you're even thinking this…and him of all people…I do want you to be happy but I know and you know that he will never make you happy…"_

"_**I could give you everything, you would never have to work again…and who knows, I might give up my life of crime and you know, settle down?"**_

"Ok Mister J, I have to go…" I whispered, his hand warming my shoulder.

"No you don't, c'mon…"

He turned me around slowly so our faces were almost touching and for one second, I completely forgot who I was talking to. I forgot about how different we were and how different our paths were. I forgot about how I was on a completely different level to him. I forgot I wore a suit and he wore an Arkham tracksuit, that I got to leave and he had to stay.

He leaned in and brushed his cheek against mine. I felt a sudden rush, a rush I hadn't felt in so long. A wave of heat just passed over me…I felt his cold lips caress my cheek, giving me goosebumps.

He pulled away from me and smiled.

"See ya tomorrow Miss Sutton."

"I don't know if I'll be here tomorrow" I said racing back to the desk and gathering up my papers, stuffing them into my briefcase.

"O you'll be back…"

I pressed the button before I could react to that last remark. The guard came in and took him away, but not before he gave me a wink and blew me a kiss.

I left the asylum that day still dazed, so dazed I forgot completely where I was supposed to be, but I ended up at the cemetery. I found myself walking around and ending up at Gerry's grave…my Gerry's grave. I all of a sudden felt ill, I had been so busy with work, I hadn't visited him in a long time, the grave was untidy, the flowers dead and the black marble had lost its shine. I sat on the roots of the tree facing it, apologising for not visiting.

"Gerry I am so sorry, I've been so busy with work and my new client, which I know is a terrible excuse and I feel awful for not coming to see you or keeping your home here tidy. I should have brought you fresh flowers and cleaned the headstone…I am a horrible person but you are my first priority and always have been…I know my work is important but…no, there is no excuse. And…I'm sorry for that thing with Mister J today, I would never betray you…" I cried into my briefcase.

For some reason, I felt that I didn't believe myself so how the hell would he believe me? The more I thought about the Joker, the more I began to think of him in a different light. I felt mad at myself for thinking this while I was sitting at my dead fiancé's grave… I never thought I could feel this way about a client, or a man like him. I never thought I could feel this way about anyone after Gerry. A new door was opening but I wasn't sure I wanted to enter it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! Right here we go, next chapter. I do like this chapter I have to say and the next one because I love writing court dialogs and creating court drama. I hope you like it too, and I hope you review because I love hearing what you have to say and I hope you like my story so far. So here we go, hope you like this chapter! =D Thanks again to everyone for reviews, favourite story/author and everything! I would love more reviews to see what people are thinking! =D Hope you like this chapter! =D**_

_**-Sailor**_

I didn't go back to see the Joker. I was afraid. I did the rest of the paper work on my own knowledge and filled in an affidavit and filed it away in the central office in the court.

I sat in the High Court chewing my biro, constantly looking over my shoulder waiting for him to arrive. My knees rattled against the table as the prosecution eyed me.

"Ready to lose?" laughed the cocky Jack.

"We'll just see" and just as I finished, the doors swung open and two guards stepped in.

They separated and there stood the Joker, his hands in shackles along with his ankles.

"Hello everybody!" he yelled joyfully to the court.

"Alright that's enough Joker" mumbled the guard yanking on his chains.

His eyes darted to me and were locked on me as he walked up along the centre to my side.

He sat down next to me and smirked. I tried to ignore him but that proved impossible.

"Hello there" he purred.

"Good morning Mister J" I said keeping my eyes on my file.

"C'mon, don't get all lawyer on me again…I know you what you want, but you're too afraid to admit your real feelings for me." he grinned.

"Look the trial is going to start in a few minutes so do you have any last minute questions?"

I felt him lean in and sniff my hair that hung over my shoulder.

"Hmm you smell good, like bubble gum…"

"So that's a no?" I said sternly pushing my glasses up.

"I would love to lick your beautiful neck, down to your chest and…"

"Mister Joker!" I hissed sternly. "Behave yourself, the prosecution is watching our every move."

My eyes met his from over my glasses and he smiled warmly again.

"All rise!"

We all stood up with the exception of the Joker as the judge entered.

"Calling the case of the state of Gotham against one Mister…" the registrar shot me a cold look.

I stood straight up and looked at the judge.

"Judge, my client has no other alias, but has requested he be called Mister J." I said swiftly before sitting back down.

"What kind of a name is that!" boomed the judge.

I stood back up.

"Well my lord, the Joker has no other alias, and we have no other way of finding out his real name. His clothes were custom, no label and no documents were found on him."

The judge sighed loudly. "Fine, proceed."

The prosecution went first.

"Thank you my lord. I will first begin with passing these photo's to the jury."

Jack walked over and handed the woman on the end a bunch a photo's. Gasp's and whispers followed as the photo's were passed down. The Joker sat there rocking back and fort, his grin widening as he soaked up the shocked and disgusted expressions of each and every member of the jury. This was bad.

"Your honour, I have just passed photo's of the many trails of the Joker and his work. The bank robbery, the hospital explosion and everything else. The photo's so the aftermath and the people the Joker, this man, has killed and maimed. The Joker is a surrealist and sees his victims as his prey, he likes to see them suffer before his very eyes, who would want this man living in our fine city?" he set the question out and silence filled the court. "I'll let you think about that… These photos are very graphic and show the direct effects of the Joker walking our streets and even just in our Asylum. He has escaped many times and if he goes back, it is inevitable that he will escape again and reek the same havoc. I think this man should be sent to a maximum security prison outside of Gotham and be there until the day he dies. This man should not be allowed to walk our streets, intimate the good people of Gotham and I feel today justice will be done"

And with that he sat down.

I glanced quickly at the Joker whose mouth was twitching as his evil eyes watched Jack sit back down.

"Mister J relax, everything's going to be ok, just relax" I whispered softly.

His eyes met mine and he seemed to settle back into his seat.

"Ok" said the judge, writing down the main points of Jacks arguments.

"Miss Quinn, your case please."

I rolled my eyes to myself, but mister J saw. It said my name on the document sitting right in front of the judge and yet!

"Ok…" I started, but a booming voice cut me off.

"Her name is Sutton! Not Quinn, Sutton!" roared mister J suddenly.

A shocked silence fell across the courtroom and my argument. Why did he do that?! But I couldn't help but smile a little. I turned my head so only he could see my face and he winked at me.

"Excuse me!" said the judge. "How dare you shout at me in my court!"

"Judge I apologise on behalf of my client, he's not himself. I would like to request a recess so I can confer with my client?"

"Objection! Your honour, the court has just sat"

The judge pondered for a moment, then tipping his empty coffee cup, nodded his head.

"Overruled. The court will resume in thirty five minutes. Dismissed"

People began to leave for coffee or a cigarette while Jack stormed straight over to me.

"What the hell are you playing at?"

"Excuse me, I am talking with my client." I said pushing him away by his chest.

He sighed angrily and stormed off out of the court. I collected my files, bundling them together and stared at the Joker.

"Come with me" I said sternly.

He grinned sinisterly and growled, leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"There is nothing sexier than a woman you have to salute in the mornings"

I walked out with the Joker hot on my heels along with the guards. We got to a meeting room and I requested that the guards stay outside as this was none of their business anyway. They were not convinced so I told them that he would be pretty stupid to try something in a building full of lawyers and guards. So they stood watch outside as I locked the door on the inside.

"So what have you got planned for me, a quickie before court resumes?" he giggled.

"What the hell was that about?" I said leaning over the table to where he sat on the other side.

"What? The quickie thing? Well…"

"You know perfectly well what I am referring to!"

He placed his hand under his chin and tapped it gently with his fingers.

"Hmm…the bubble gum thing…no…o you mean the name thing"

"Yes!"

"What? I stuck up for you, that judge obviously didn't care enough to look at your name on the page, just thought he'd call you what you were called for years."

"I don't need you telling judges my real name, if he wants to call me Quinn, let him! He's the main man here, you have no say."

I could tell I wasn't getting through to him.

"I don't think you get that this man decides whether you go down or not, and right now he's not liking you! Which is not good for us, and you telling the judge off did not help!"

He hung his head and fiddled with his cuffs. Ok I think he got it.

"Look I recognise that you did a nice thing for me, but it does not help with your case. I would have preferred you get off than you risking your future just because he called me the wrong name." I said calming down. "Thank you though" I said finally. He looked up at me and winked.

I began pacing the room going over everything I was about to say, getting lost in my own head, I didn't even hear the Joker get up and walk towards me. It was only when I saw a hand speckled with white greasepaint around my waist, and good suit, did I realise.

"Joker…"

His other hand proceeded around the other side of my waist as he pulled my body into his. I could feel the warmth of him coursing through my whole body. My eyes drooped over as I felt the vibration of his words echo against my ear drum.

"Well miss lawyer pants, what have you planned now, we still have twenty five minutes…"

He brushed my hair away from the side of my face, kissing me softly. His hands began to caress my body as my euphoric level rose by each minute. His right hand began unbuttoning my shirt slowly while his left ran up and down my thigh. I couldn't believe I was allowing him to touch me like this. I felt goosebumps rising under my suit and I knew what feeling was about to come next. His right hand cupped my breast squeezing it gently. He ran his tongue up and down my neck until he found the spot he was looking for. He bit down, causing my arm to fly backwards and grab onto his hair as he lapped, like a greedy dog, at the small drizzle of blood which flowed form the wound. I pulled his hair, arching my back feeling that feeling I hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling that only comes when this close to another persons warm, welcoming body. His left hand travelled under my skirt, moving towards my groin, slowly rubbing the outside of my panties. It was only then, did I feel him growing hard against the lower part of my back, almost at my hip. I moaned slightly, remembering where we were.

"God dollface, I never thought you would let me anywhere near you…" he breathed, rubbing his erection against me. I felt myself wanting and needing more. I swung around and faced him watching his lips. I knew I wanted to kiss them, but something stopped me…he leaned forward and let his tongue slide over my bottom lip, before pulling my closer. His erection was now pressed up against me so hard I thought I would have a bruise on my hip from it.

But as much as I hated to admit it, the truth was I was enjoying it, that was until there came a horrendous banging on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey ok new chapter!! =D this is longer than my other's because I don't know I just couldn't stop, I just love writing court room drama! =D Hope you guys like it! So please read and review because I want to know what you think so I know if I should continue it. Thank you to all who reviewed, they are very much appreciated! So yea, any questions I have no problem answering at all so please ask! =D I hope you like it! =D See you next chapter! **_

_**-Sailor**_

I jumped away from him, panicked at the loud banging. I ruffled my hair while pulling my skirt back to its original position. The Joker, obviously not phased, giggled madly at my sudden panic.

"Shut up and sit down!" I sneered.

He immediately stopped giggling and sat down. However, he kept a grin on his face. Then the banging commenced again.

"I love when your rough with me"

I turned around and shot him an ice cold glare. "Be quiet!"

He pretended to zip his mouth and throw the key on the desk. I opened the door and Jack stood there, his eyes bulging., beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Well I'm glad you found time to answer the door!" he snapped.

"What do you want? I'm very busy, I'm discussing issues with my client"

He turned his body slightly to peer in, seeing the Joker glaring at him, his arm folded across his chest.

"You know, I think its funny every time you call him your client when he is clearly a physco dressed as a clown. You know I thought you had standards." he laughed.

"Are you here for a reason? Or just to poke fun at my client" I sighed becoming more angry by the minute. Angry at Jack for disturbing us, angry at myself for letting the Joker touch me…

"Yes, court is resuming soon, just thought I'd let you know." His eyes met the Joker's once again, then turned back to me. "Just making sure you weren't getting too… overloaded with work…is all"

"No" I said slightly confused. "I'm fine, I wont be late" I said closing the door.

"Wait!" he said pushing the door open.

"What now!" I growled.

"I found this in the court room." he said fishing around in his pocket. "Here, I thought this belonged to you, thought it looked familiar." he took out my ring and held it out in his palm.

"O god" I whispered to myself. I didn't even realise I had let it drop. "Thank you" I said taking it and slipping it back on. Everything suddenly came rushing back.

"You must not have realised you dropped it. Your gonna need that on the day" he laughed.

"Yea…" I laughed uncomfortably, closing the door once again.

"But…" I cut him off with the door, turning around to face Mister J.

"You look so amazing when you're steamed."

"You do not speak! Listen, before you think that anything can happen let me tell you something mister, that was just a moment of weakness and it can never happen again! And let me tell you something else, you tell anyone about this and I will let you go down for this, or the next time you get caught!"

He stood up and leaned over towards me, a grin etched onto his face.

"O so your gonna let me go down? Yea c'mon let me go down!" he said licking his bottom lip.

"Shut up! Now c'mon, we're going back in" I sneered.

"No! You know and I know that you enjoyed that" he laughed.

"I'm not talking to you about this anymore. We're going to be late!"

I dragged him out of the room and back into the court room.

"Judge, I know my client has a…colourful past, with the bank robbery and the hospital being the most recent."

"That's her defence…" I heard Jack whisper to his other solicitor.

"I'm not denying anything that he has done, but I feel this man sitting before us is a poor, confused, lost soul. I know the court has a copy of the Joker's history and if it would please the court I would like to quote from it.

"Mister J had an extremely horrible and rough childhood. His father abused himself and his mother. There was one particular indicant which I think shows exactly how traumatised this young child was and shows how his life was affected by it. I also think this illustrates my point about how the Joker's childhood directly caused him to have an unstable mindset at the time of these indicants."

I took off my glasses and walked over to the jury, following a short silence.

"When this man was a little child, about eight or nine, he, like every other child walked home from the school that was just around the corner. It was a beautiful autumn day, he strolled home in the mid evening sun. He had always been a quiet child, and enjoyed being at home or at least when his father wasn't home. He loved his mother dearly but had no idea what was happening as he walked through the door of his home. He called for his mother but got no response, so walking up the stairs decided to see if she was asleep in her room. Walking in, a smell of grape hit his nostrils. "Mommy" he called…" I could see some of the jury, mostly the women, looking up all of a sudden interested sensing the innocence in the story.

"He opened the door fully and saw his father, his face red, his eyes bloodshot and bulging.

The room was trashed and he lay on top of his mother, his hands wrapped tightly around her neck, literally squeezing the life out of his mother. His mother's frightened eyes met her sons as she tried to gasp for help. Mister J, a frightened eight year old boy, froze seeing his father killing his beloved mother before his innocent eyes. A lock of his blonde hair fell over his eye partly blocking his sight. But the image was etched into his mines eye, forever. His father growled at him to leave the room, and the stench of alcohol grew stronger. But the Joker couldn't tear his eyes away from it. However, nothing could have prepared him for what was about to happen…"

For some reason, I began to get emotional seeing the sentences I was about to say highlighted in my brain.

"His father drew out a knife from underneath the bed and flashed the blade in her eyes.

"No daddy no!" cried the child. But his father was having none of it. He plunged the blade into his wife sixty eight times."

A gasp came from the jury and the entire court. I glanced over at the Joker who sat, his arms crossed with his gaze fixed on me, obviously thinking back to that evening.

"Yes, sixty eight times. Blood splattered all around the room and on the young child standing watching this unfold. His mother's screams of terror ceased as the life left her body. He then moved to his wife's waist and proceeded to bisect her" another gasp followed, even Jack was hanging on every word.

"Satisfied that his wife was deceased, his gaze moved to his son. The child, still unable to move and trying to come to terms with his mother's vicious death, stood stiff as his father stepped closer. His father called for him, concealing the bloody knife behind his back.

"Son" his father said. "Why don't you smile more? You have a beautiful smile"

I could see all the pieces fitting together in each of their minds, some glancing at the Joker.

He grabbed his sons face, crushing it between his giant fingers. "Son, haven't I told you its rude not to answer." but before the young child could answer, his father pulled the bloody blade out and stuck it into his eight year old sons mouth."

Some of the women on the jury let some tears fall unwittingly.

"His father slashed his sons mouth, cutting him from ear to ear." I said emphasizing each word. "Which the court can see clearly to this day. The physical scars are still there and so are the emotional scars. But it gets worse! His father then proceeded to leave the house, leaving his wife, slashed to bits, while also leaving his son screaming with his mouth slashed in the same bedroom. His son, his eight year old son, was left for 24 hours lying there, slowly losing blood and life, crying next to his dead mother. It wasn't until his mother's sister arrived after the school rang her as Mister J's emergency contact and told her that he hadn't attended school, did she arrive at the house and found him and her sister. She quickly took him to the hospital and all they could do was sew up the wound, which left him with these scars. This child at eight years old had to deal with the taunting, and bullying of other children for the rest of his life, which caused him to be isolated, troubled and severely depressed. And as a result, his mental health suffered. This directly caused him to lash out at society and seek revenge in the form of a bank robbery and other crimes. I'm not denying what the Joker has done, but I feel locking him up in a maximum security prison for the rest of his life is unfair on such an emotionally unstable human being."

The judge nodded as he had been doing throughout my statement.

"So councillor, what punishment would you say is suitable for your client?"

"I feel that he should be allowed to serve his sentence in Arkham Asylum, where he can be watched, treated and hopefully rehabilitated."

"Objection, your honour. This man is insane and should not be allowed back on our streets. We have seen that over the last few months. And lets not forget, he escaped from Arkham once before, how can we be sure he wont do it again?"

"I have talked to the governor of Arkham and he said he has fixed his old cell, replaced the glass with extra double plated glass and he has hired more guards with no 24 hour watch."

"Judge, this is ridiculous. This man has reeked havoc on our city and I don't think he should be given sympathy."

"Judge, the Joker, during the time of these situations was not of sound mind and body. He told me himself, he couldn't remember any detail of the incident. I have his medical report from his doctor at Arkham, who states clearly that he was not of sound mind during them. If the court would like to see this report I have it present?"

"Yes, pass it forward."

I passed it to the guard who brought it to the judge and he glanced at it briefly.

"It states in the report that he suffers from trauma attacks that triggers his anger and sets him off, but the Joker has no knowledge of this after the event. Now, doctors still have not discovered the cause of this in the human psyche so I think it would be best if he was treated so we might figure out where this comes from, and in the maximum security prison we will never be able to find out what it is, whereas if he is under the constant watch and treatment we might figure this out."

"So if I allow him t go back to Arkham, who's care would he be under?"

"Psst." I heard coming from the Joker. I walked over to him and bent down.

"Don't say Harley" he whispered in my ear.

"Who?"

"Harleen Quinzel" he whispered sharply, so sharply that I felt his tongue at my ear lobe and it sent shivers up and down me. But I liked it.

"O ok. No problem"

"Well I haven't confirmed a doctor yet, but my client has requested he doesn't want his old doctor for private reasons."

Jack stood up suddenly clearly frustrated that the judge was listening to my apparent nonsense.

"Judge, can I request recess until tomorrow morning?"

"On what grounds?"

"I want to discuss this with the governor of Arkham and confirm this"

"Do you think I'm lying?" I snapped.

"No, I just don't believe the governor would be so reasonable."

"Well start believing it!"

"Your client is a crackpot who would not be allowed in that Asylum let alone this state if I had my way!" he yelled slamming his fist into the table.

"ORDER!" yelled the judge. "There will be no shouting or aggravation in my court!"

The judge sighed loudly rubbing his temples.

"I think it would be best if we resumed tomorrow morning, I think we're all a little tired and frustrated. Adjourned!" he said getting up. We all stood until he left, then everyone relaxed.

Jack stuffed his papers into his briefcase, and slammed it shut, before storming over.

"That Arkham thing is shit isn't it?"

"I'm sorry Jack, looks like I have to go" I smirked. I wasn't going to tell him I hadn't cleared it with any governor. That was just a shot in the dark and thankfully it paid off. I would have to ring straight away though before Jack got a chance, but I knew he was in another court for another case in ten minutes. He stormed off, which he tends to do a lot, and I started clearing up. The Joker hadn't said anything, just sat there quietly, which surprised me.

"You ok?" I asked sifting through papers.

"O so your talking to me?" he said biting the inside of the cheek.

"Look, I apologise for my behaviour. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have done what I done." I pushed my glasses up and looked into his brown orb like eyes.

"Don't apologise" he purred, leaning into my face.

I glanced around to make sure no one was looking, luckily everyone who somewhat mattered had left.

"Don't…"

He moved his hands, still in cuffs, to my lap and began rubbing my thigh, keeping his eyes locked on mine. His hands made my skirt ride up my leg but I quickly slapped it away.

"Don't!"

"So what happens to me now?"

"Your going to MCU to spend the night and you'll be brought here tomorrow for the continuation of the trial."

"So MCU?" he grinned.

"Yes. And I'm going to pretend I don't see that grin on your face because if you do anything out of the way, and your caught you will go down and I wont be able to help. So keep your head down. I have them half convinced that you didn't realise what you were doing with my story, so don't wreck it ok? I'm confident you'll get back to Arkham, so don't ruin it now!"

"Well done by the way, if it wasn't true it would have been a great novel" he laughed, but I could tell it hurt him to talk about it. I packed the last of the files and put them in my briefcase. The guards then came to take him away.

"Ok I will see you tomorrow Mister J and remember what I said, stay out of trouble."

"Ok bye Miss Sutton. He leaned in closer as the guards approached. "Wear the white shirt with the blue stripes tomorrow it fits better." he winked, before being dragged away.

I blushed looking down my shirt and smiled, before leaving the courtroom, to go home and memorise my argument for tomorrow, but I couldn't have been prepared for what was about to take place that night.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey! Sailor here! Next chapter =D hope you guys read and review, as always I love hearing what you think. Thanks for all the reviewers, readers, favourites etc.! Much appreciated! =D I hope you guys like this chapter, and don't worry, the Joker's and her relationship will take a dramatic twist real soon!=D so hope you guys keep reading! See you all next chapter!**_

_**-Sailor**_

I kicked off my heels and let my aching feet relax for the first time that day. I pressed the answer machine and the robotic voice told me I had three new messages. I sifted through the mail as I do everyday.

"Bill…"

"Hi Miss Sutton, its Harley Quinn from Arkham, I was just wondering if everything went ok, call me back with the details please! Thanks bye!"

"Bill, bill, affidavit…"

"Hey Sorcha! What's up! Circe here! I'm in town and a little birdie told me that you were working on the biggest case in Gotham, but here's the funny part, I heard you were defending the Joker?! We should meet and catch up, its been too long bye!"

Circe was an old friend from college that I hadn't seen in years.

"New case file, new client, bill…"

"Hey, its eh Jack here, listen I'm just ringing because I have five minutes break and I just have to ask, did the Joker do something to you? Because when I was leaving court today I could have sworn I saw him touching you, now I could be wrong but I just want to make sure your ok…so em…ring me when you get this…so I'll see you tomorrow bye"

What the fuck was up with Jack? He's never acted like that before…but I was not about to ring him or that Harley one, so I made dinner and sat down at my desk to go over my points for tomorrow. I didn't spend too long on them, because I knew his case by now back to front and new exactly where I would lead this tomorrow and hopefully Jack would walk right into it.

At about ten o clock, I showered and went into my bedroom, falling into my bed. I fell asleep straight away. I don't know how long I was asleep for, but the next thing I remember was the creaking of my front door. My eyes shot open and I lay very still listening. I then heard it close easy, and light footsteps. I quietly and quickly got out of bed and opened the door slightly. My heart raced and my breath became short as I peered around the door, but saw no one. Maybe it was just my imagination?

I looked around my apartment but found nothing. But I sensed something by my massive bookcase, something glinted in the darkness.

"Hello?"

Then he stepped out of the shadows, it was the Batman. I jumped back alarmed, but he held up his hands. Believe me, if you saw him in your apartment in the shadows, at two in the morning, you'd be alarmed too.

"Don't scream" he rasped.

"Wasn't going too" I snapped.

I never did like him that much, I, unlike the majority of people living in Gotham, think he's a menace. Granted, he captures criminals, but I feel he attracts more into Gotham than he can handle. But that's just me.

"Can I help you?"

"I know your defending the Joker."

"Yea…Jesus everyone in Gotham knows that now" I said sarcastically.

"I know what he's like" he said seeming to get more angry.

"Yea and so do I!" I snapped back.

"You haven't got a clue, that's why I'm here. He's in MCU tonight, so he might escape and seek you out."

"Why would he do that? If anything, I'm the last person he wants to see! He cant stand me talking about the case!" I ranted.

"The Joker see's you as easy prey! I've been monitoring you and him and he's been slightly… over friendly"

"O my god! You know what get out! How dare you come to my home and accuse me of having an affair with him!"

"Just be wary…the Joker is a criminal genius and has ways of getting around people" he said gliding towards the window.

"Look, I will not get sucked into his world" I said trying to convince him and secretly trying to convince myself.

"Just make sure you don't" he said before jumping off my window sill.

After he was gone, I lay back down in bed and began thinking. Was I getting sucked into his world? If I was, was it what I wanted? What was it about him? I couldn't answer any of those questions which began to worry me. Me, a lawyer who worked so hard to get this far, would I just give it all up for him? For the chance to be potentially happy?

As I lay thinking about all these possibilities, I heard another noise outside my room, in the kitchen. What the hell does he want now? I threw off the covers and stormed out again.

"Evening dollface." I heard an all too familiar voice say from my kitchen. I jumped and looked in and saw him standing looking through my fridge.

"What are you doing here?!" I bellowed, still in shock at having him in my kitchen.

"I was hungry for a midnight snack and MCU don't do that." he giggled, taking out the bread and turkey.

"Does anyone know you're here?"

"What! No ha! You obviously don't understand how MCU works. It has got to be the easiest place to break out of." he giggled making his sandwich.

"You better get back there before they find your gone and we loose the case!" I hissed approaching him

"Relax pussycat, I'll be back before the guard change at six" he smiled taking off his dirty coat and throwing it on my expensive chairs.

"Joker! If you run away, and cost me this case, I swear…" his gloved hand cut me off.

"Sweetie, relax, you need to trust me. I wont cost you the case." he smiled before going back to his snack.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, yawning.

"I'm sorry babe, that I woke you, I had no intention of doing that."

"So what, you were gonna come here, eat my food, then leave?! Without me knowing?!"

"No…well I was just going to…" he looked at me but wouldn't say it.

"Look more importantly why did you come here? Actually here's a better question! How do you know where I live?!"

"Ah toots I cant give away all my secrets." he grinned.

"Well what do you want? And don't tell me a snack!" I yawned again.

"I'm sticking to my story!" he smiled stretching his scars."

"You know what, since your not gonna tell me, I'm going back to bed, because unlike you obviously I care about this case."

I tuned on my heel to walk away but he got my attention so I couldn't.

"Is that you and Gerry?" he said pointing to a picture hanging on the wall.

I turned around and looked at the picture he was pointing at. It was me and him at the Gerry's college graduation. He had just gotten his PhD.

"It is yea…at his graduation."

"O, Was he a smart guy?"

"Very much so, history was his subject." I smiled thinking about him.

He nodded and looked around some more.

"Wow you have a lot of photo's of the two of you."

"Yea…well we loved each other…listen I have to get up early…" I said not really wanting to talk about it.

"Ok, so your going back to bed?"

"Yea, listen what are you gonna do?"

"Well I was hoping I could join you?" he said munching the last of his sandwich.

"What?" I gasped, thinking he was playing another one of his jokes that I don't get.

"Well I don't like the beds at MCU…" he grinned.

"So you think you can sleep with me?"

"No, no funny stuff I swear." he said holding up his hands.

"Then why do you wanna sleep next to me?"

"Because I like the look of you kiddo!" he giggled.

I blushed slightly, but wiped the smile off my face, turning on my serious face and tone.

"Tell you what you can have the couch."

"Look I promise I'll keep everything…down and away from you." he giggled

"Couch" I said sternly before leaving.

_What is wrong with you! You're letting your client, no not just your client! A physco! A well known extremely dangerous criminal sleep here, you read the history and yet you are allowing him to sleep in your apartment! Are you mad woman?!_

"Thank you."

"Hey what are lawyer's for" I smiled before going back to bed.

I had only gotten back into bed and nearly fell asleep, when I saw a streak of light coming from the opening in my door. I saw my new resident walking in, in his boxers and sat on the other side on the bed. I was too tired to argue with him and he knew that so he lay down knowing I wouldn't say anything and pulled the sheet over himself.

"Night babes" he sighed cheerfully. He leaned over and kissed me lightly on my neck before rolling over and falling straight asleep. After a few minutes, I could hear him softly snoring as he drifted off into a deep sleep. I laughed quietly, this madman who killed a bank full of people was lying next to me snoring gently. But this didn't seem weird, it felt like I was complete again. It felt nice to have someone in the bed with me again. I felt somewhat complete again. But a tiny bit of me knew this wasn't going to run as smoothly as I had hoped. I could see the outline of Gerry in the photo by my bed, but turned away so I was faced with the Joker's very abused back. At least I wouldn't wake up and feel no one next to me… I was angry at myself for thinking this, but soon drifted off.

The alarm buzzed loudly and hearing it, I groaned loudly and bashed the button , knocking it off the side desk. I rolled over but was not met with a cold bed sheet that I normally wake up to. I felt another material there. I opened my eyes, and saw purple. I pulled it closer to me, and realised it was his coat, and it was still warm. I snuggled into it, inhaling the scent off the jacket deeply. Cigar smoke and whiskey mixed in with the Joker's natural scent filled my nostrils, it smelled disgustingly delicious… but then the snooze alarm went off. I growled angrily and got up, but put the coat on while I brushed my teeth and did my make up. Then I remembered the events of the previous night. He better not have run off on the case. He better have went back to MCU, like he said he would. But why did I think I could trust him? I was half afraid to turn on my phone just in case a mountain of texts and calls came flooding in telling me the Joker was gone, but luckily as my phone buzzed on, nothing came. I breathed a sigh of relief and put my suit on, with the white shirt with blue stripes, and left for court.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! Ok, a lot of your reviews have been saying how tough Sorcha is with the Joker and when she wanted the cuffs off him in her office, some of you were saying does she have a death wish? And how unafraid of the Joker she is, well the reasoning behind that is she feels so dead inside since her fiancé Gerry died of cancer. She feels she been through it all and nothing could scare her anymore, not even the Joker, unlike his other lawyer at the beginning. So that's why she's able to deal with him, even though he could potentially kill her. She just gets on with it, without thinking about who she's dealing with, its not that she's naïve, she's well aware of what he is and what he can do, but she's just not bothered being afraid of him because of the constant numbness and hurt she feels. So, I just thought I'd clear that up, so here we go next chapter! =D thanks again for reviews and everything! =D **_

_**-Sailor**_

When I got to court, I found Jack pacing up and down outside, pulling at his tie and constantly checking his watch.

"Jack?" I asked as I got closer.

"Sorcha! Jesus, thought something had happened." he said in a panicked tone.

"What? Why? Am I late?" I said checking my watch.

"No, but we think the Joker escaped last night, and I was worried he went to see you."

"What!" I said trying to sound shocked, but laughing slightly on the inside.

"How do you know?"

"Well we don't know for sure, but the cells were dangerously quiet last night, but the guard fell asleep at the post and when the guard change happened, he was sitting back in his cell with a grin on his face."

"So how do you know?"

"Well I know he had a coat on, and this morning, it was gone and no where to be found."

"Well…I don't know what to tell you." I smirked before walking into the court room, leaving him somewhat confused.

I sat down and took out all my files, while Jack followed still giving me a bewildered look.

Then two guards from Arkham approached me from the back of the court, I hadn't even seen them come in.

"Miss Quinn?"

"It's Sutton actually. What's up?"

"A doctor would like to see you before the trial starts?" one said gruffly.

"Who?"

They both looked at each other, shaking their heads.

"Don't know." the mumbled, keeping their heads down.

Of course they didn't know, they're was something about the guards at Arkham, they seemed less human than any other guards I've met from other normal prisons. They only talked to each other and were reluctant to give any information, even if they knew it, to anybody. Very odd individuals indeed. I suppose when you work all day with psychopaths and serial killers, a little bit tends to rub off on you.

"O are you the guys bringing the Joker?"

"Uh, yea he's in the van outside." they said turning away mid sentence. "He'll be brought in in ten minutes." I made out from their mumbles.

I walked down, with the guards to the very last meeting room. I opened the door, and the last person I wanted to talk to, was sitting right in front of me.

"O shit" I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"Miss Sutton!" Harleen squealed. She jumped up and extended her hand.

I extended my hand, out of good grace as she shook it enthusiastically.

"Ms. Quinzel, hello." I said flatly.

"I didn't get a call from you yesterday as I was expecting so I decided to come down to see Mista J" she grinned, twisting her blonde hair around her finger.

"I thought you were away this week, that's what you told me at the beginning of this remember?"

"I know, but I couldn't leave my…Mista J all by himself during this stressful time. I hope you're treating him good" she giggled waving her index finger at me. I sensed she was only half joking.

"He's fine" I stated bluntly.

I sat back in my chair, crossing my arms wishing I could leave. I despised talking to her, and listening to her rant on about the Joker. She talks about him like he's a child, her child…or something else belonging to her…

"Well I would like to see him, just to be safe." she nodded

"He's a big boy Ms. Quinzel and he can take care of himself. Also, I can assure you he is in the best hands, from a legal point of view."

"O really?!" she squeaked.

"I'm sorry Ms. Quinzel, its not my place to discuss my client's situation, since you're not legally his doctor anymore."

Saying the last part of that sentence really put a smile on my face, and wiped hers straight off. I watched as her bottom lip began to quiver, letting the words filter through her brain as if trying to get to grips with what I just said.

"What?" she whimpered.

"Well, since Mister J most likely will be returning to Arkham, he has requested a new doctor." I stated in a matter of fact tone, trying not to show I was relishing in her upset state.

"He would never say that!"

I could tell she was turning angry, her tone was starting to get a sinister twinge.

"Well he did, in court yesterday. Sorry I never faxed a memo to your office, but it must have slipped my mind." I said, my tone taking on a relaxed form, which I could tell was annoying her even more.

"He would never say that! He loves me!" she whinged, banging her small fists on the table.

I could see the tears starting to form in her eyes and I felt a tiny bit sorry for her. I ignored her last statement, she was obviously as crazy as he was. And the governor of Arkham would soon know this. This woman was a threat to the other doctors.

"Ms Quinzel!" I hissed. "Pull yourself together! This is no way to act here! You are a professional doctor!"

But my words seem to fall on deaf ears. The shock of hearing her favourite patient wanting nothing to do with her anymore, seemed to make her inconsolable.

"I have to go" I said quietly getting up.

"Wait!" she cried as I reached the door. "I want to see him! I want to see him!"

"Well I cannot answer on behalf of him until I hear what he has to say, so I'll ask him first, then give you his response. But Ms. Quinzel, if he refuses a visit, then you must respect his wishes and not bother him again. Is that clear?"

Her tearful eyes met mine and answered simply "Inescapably"

With that I left, but as I made my way back to the court I began to think. Maybe Ms. Quinzel was once a professional just like me and maybe she took her job seriously or maybe a little so serious like me. Maybe Mista J broke her, like he's trying to do with me now? But then why would professional women like ourselves, allow ourselves to be sucked into this? Or was this different?

"Morning! How's my favourite lawyer doing today!" said a voice, interrupting my thoughts. He was walking towards me, his ankles and wrists bound by cuffs and chains, with two guards on either side of him.

"Good morning Mister J. I'm good and how are you doing this morning?" I asked politely, opening the door into court number one for him.

"I'm splendid! Got a fantastic nights sleep!" He winked at me which caused me to blush unwillingly. "You know, you boys should try the beds at MCU, then talk to the interior designer at Arkham" he giggled to the guards. "I…KEA they're comfortable!" he broke out into hysterics.

"Shut it Joker" they grumbled yanking on his chains to keep him quiet.

"Come on Mister J, the judge wont wait" I said leading him in, up to the front desk. We had only just sat down when the judge entered. We all stood, again with the exception of the Joker, as he entered.

"Ok, now if you don't mind, I would rather we don't have any unpleasant outbursts today, if you don't mind." he said tipping his head in the direction of the Joker.

"Yea well get her name right then, you old bas…" he said under his breath.

"Joker!" I hissed. But thankfully the judge was old and deaf, as most are, so he hasn't got a clue that he was even talking.

"Ok, I think we're good to go. Did the prosecution clear it with the governor like you wanted to yesterday?"

"No Judge, if I'm being honest, I haven't got the time. But I will see it to this evening."

Thank god he hasn't cleared it, because neither have I! I forgot to fax him yesterday. I'll do it at lunch, no problem. Thank God Jack didn't have any time to do it.

"Ok, well see that you do. Does the defence wish to continue where it left off?"

"Of course Judge. Yesterday I believe we were discussing that my client wishes to have a new doctor assigned to him. For personal reasons, he feels Ms. Quinzel will not suffice."

"That's fine, I'm assuming your going to sort that out for him?"

"Of course Judge."

"Ok…does the prosecution have response?"

I took my seat again and the Joker leaned towards me.

"Thanks, I don't care what doctor it is, just not her."

I nodded and he smiled. I wasn't going to bring up her little visit just yet. I decided it would be best if we did that at lunch.

"…So if we cannot find another doctor that will take him what do you suggest?"

I stood up slightly dazed, trying to think fast.

"Arkham will have to assign someone. You're most likely not going to figure this out for yourself Jack, what with your limited amount of experience working with mentally unstable criminals, but Arkham is not a holiday camp, the patients aren't allowed to pick their own doctors." I said in a mocking tone. A few sniggers came from the court and I sat down happy with that result.

"Does the prosecution have any more comments?"

"No your honour" said Jack, uncomfortably taking his seat.

"Defence?"

"Did your honour read the medical report stating the Joker's unstable state of mind at the time of these crimes?"

"Yes I did."

"And is your honour satisfied with the report?"

"Well…"

"Before your honour decides, maybe your honour would like to read out the witness statements I had faxed over to me." said Jack smugly.

"Your honour I have not seen any witness reports so therefore…"

"Since I only got them last night, I didn't have time to fax them to you, its being put under the category of new evidence" he said cutting me off.

I sat down, my argument deflated. He handed the statements to the registrar, who handed them to the judge. He glanced over them while Jack continued.

"I would like to quote from them if it pleases the court…"

I looked at the Joker, who seemed calm but I was having a melt down, if those statements might obliterate my argument, I had to think of something.

"Objection!" I yelled standing up. Jack stopped and looked at me along with the judge.

"Yes?" said Jack after a few seconds.

"Councillor, do you have anything to say?"

"Uh…"

"Psst!" hissed the Joker.

"One moment please" I said leaning down towards him.

"What's pink and fluffy?" he giggled in my ear.

"What?"

"What's pink and fluffy?"

"I don't know" I sneered.

"Pink fluff, what's blue and fluffy?" he said trying to hide his laughter.

I shook my head and he giggled more.

"Pink fluff holding its breath!" he said trying to hide his hysterics.

"Funny." I said flatly.

"Hey I bought you some time, to think of something." he smiled.

"Thanks" I smiled back. The court would never interrupt if you were conferring with your client.

Suddenly and idea popped into my head, so I stood back up.

"Yes objection, these statements cannot be verified."

"Elaborate"

"I cannot cross examine these witnesses, so I cannot verify if what they're saying is accurate. They could tell the officers this and they mightn't stand up in open court and be sure about what really happened."

The judge pondered for a second.

"She has a point councillor…"

"But why would these witnesses lie?"

"Well Jack, they might have some underlying hatred for my client and will do anything to see him sent down."

"That is ridiculous Sorcha!" boomed Jack.

"O I don't think so!"

"ORDER!"

"Your client is a psychopath! And these witness statements proves this! These innocent people have only one thing to gain from this, watching the man who injured their friends and families get sent down for the horrendous crimes he has committed on them! He is a cancer on this city!" he hollered.

"Don't you dare call my client names! He is not a psychopath! He's just a misunderstood individual!" I bellowed.

"How can you honestly think you can justify his actions Sorcha!" he yelled slamming his fist into the table.

"Because I'm an excellent criminal lawyer that's why!"

"ORDER! ORDER!" boomed the judge more louder than ever.

"This is my court and I will not have the two councillors at each other's throat's here! This is a court of law! The way you two were acting you'd think the two of you were back in the school playground!"

We both stood looking at the ground like two troublesome teenagers.

"Now we are going to take a recess and you two are going to calm down and we will meet again in one hour. Clear?"

We both nodded and he stood up and left for the judges chambers. I stood up as Jack did and our eyes met, both filled with anger. He stormed out turning left towards the barrister's tea room for lunch. I was too angry to eat and anyway I wanted to discuss things with Mister J.

"Ok are you hungry?" I said turning to face him.

"Nope, I had breakfast before I left your place" he grinned.

"Ok because I have some things I want to discuss with you, so I'll meet you in meeting room 6A in five minutes. I just want to get a drink, the guards will bring you there." I stood up and turned to walk away, seeing the guards coming in.

"Ok see ya in five pumpkin pie!" he exclaimed.

I suddenly felt him pinch my ass and I spun back around giving him a cold fleeting look. He grinned widely at me, his yellow teeth glowing at me.

"Behave!" I whispered.

As I walked out, I heard the cuffs being placed onto his wrists. I jogged to the water fountain, my heels clacking loudly against the vinyl floor. Once I had my drink, I raced to the meeting room and saw one guard standing outside, and I guessed the other one was in with the Joker. I dismissed the other guard once I was in the room and locked the door.

"Well what have you got in store for me now?" he grinned, sitting back in his chair.

"Your doctor was here to see me today"

"O" he said suddenly intrigued.

"Yea, she wanted me to ask you if you would like to see her?"

"No"

"Don't you want time to think about it?"

"Nope, I don't want to see her."

"Ok, that's no problem, I'll inform her of that."

"Ok now…" he smiled.

"I'm not finished" I said flatly.

"Did you and her have a relationship? Because she seems very…emotionally attached to you…"

His smile died as his cold eyes met mine in a dead stare. His lip twitched, which made me slightly nervous.

"There. Is. Nothing. Between. Us." he said severely.

"Ok, I was just curious…"

"Why, jealous?" he grinned again.

"No!"

"You so are!" he giggled.

"I'm just going to ignore you"

He suddenly threw the chair away from him, jumping across the table and knocking me off the chair and onto the ground.

"C'mon dollface." he said in a voice I had never heard before, his hungry eyes glaring into mine. "You know you want it." he growled.

I felt him growing hard once again, feeling it digging into my thigh. He leaned down and licked my bottom lip, making me tremble. He then locked his lips on mine, his tongue flicking in and out of my mouth. I couldn't help but kiss him back.

"Miss Sutton everything ok?" I heard the muffled voice of the guard ask from outside.

"Yea, fine" I gasped breaking away. "C'mon, get off" I said pushing his chest away.

However, he just moved his hand up and held my face in place while he kissed me again, deeper this time. I could feel the grease paint rubbing off his lips and onto mine, and his cigar smoke rubbing from his waistcoat and onto my expensive suit, but I didn't really care that much, which was not like me.

I ran my fingers through his hair, wanting so badly to moan and eventually I couldn't stand it, I had too.

"Ah Joker!" I moaned leaning into his shoulder blade to muffle myself.

"Just call me Jack, Jack Napier." he whispered in my ear.

My eyes shot open, realising my career had just took a major step forward. This was a huge breakthrough. I could use this…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all the positive reviews! I love reading them and seeing how much people are enjoying this story. I hope you all like this chapter and I hope you all keep reading. Your feedback is greatly appreciated. So here we go next chapter! Hope you all like it! And it is a "climactic" chapter in more ways than one! =D Hope you all like it! And let me know what you think! =D So here we go! Thanks again for everything guys!**_

_**-Sailor**_

"Ok…Jack…Napier" I said as he bit my neck gently.

"We have to be back soon." I said even though we have another half an hour. "And I have some more questions for you." I whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Ok." he kissed me one last time and lifted himself off me and fixed the chairs back.

"So am I going back to MCU?" he grinned.

"Yea most likely."

"And hey thanks for sticking up for me in court, I hate when people call me crazy and psycho."

"Its my job" I said sternly, looking at him from over my glasses.

"Ok, I'll accept that" he giggled slightly.

"Ok, now listen, seriously now, I don't like these witness statements that Jack, the other Jack, is just after pulling out."

"Why? You said yourself that the statements won't stand up in court."

"Yea but I have a sneaky suspicion that Jack has a way out of this."

"Look, I don't care as long as I get back to Arkham, and not sent away like _he_ wants" he hissed.

"I know don't worry we'll get you into Arkham."

"Good…and you do remember our eh, agreement?" he smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"What agreement?"

"You said you'd come and visit me in Arkham, when I go down."

"O yea, I remember. Yea that's no problem, I'll come and visit you" I smiled.

"Ok, now if Jack brings these witnesses to the stand, then we are in trouble."

"I'm sure a smart lady like you can figure something out for your favourite client!" he smiled running his fingers through his greasy hair.

"Don't flatter yourself"

"We'll just see…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He pretended to zip up his mouth, so I just shook my head and turned over the page to continue writing.

"Ok, I think that's it so you have time to go and get something to eat if you want" I said placing the top back on the pen.

"I'm not hungry…for food" he smirked.

"Yea well forget it" I said putting the files and folders back into my briefcase. "The guards will bring you if you want?"

"And what are you going to do?"

"Well I go to barrister's tea room if I want something. But I have to go the central office to file away some documents. So I will see you at court number one in about twenty minutes. Ok?"

I walked out and I told the guards he was hungry and he wanted something to eat. Needless to say, they were less than thrilled at the idea of having to take him to lunch. Meanwhile, I filed some documents and met Jack there. I should probably explain about the central office. It is the beating heart of the court system, but you could be sitting there for over 3 hours before you get to file your documents away. You take a ticket and just wait.

"Jack" I nodded towards him, taking a ticket.

"Sorcha, how's the living joke?" he said flicking through a magazine.

"No need for names" I said flatly.

"So, how are you two getting on?"

"Fine"

"You know, I'm surprised you took him on considering his past."

"Yea I know the robbery etc…"

"No his past with women."

"Why would that matter to me." I coughed.

"C'mon Sorcha do you really think I'm that dim. I see the way he looks at you."

"Your crazy"

"Maybe" he chuckled. "But I definitely saw something there, just watch out."

"Excuse me, I do not need you preaching to me."

"I'm not preaching, I'm just making a simple observation."

"Well keep it to yourself if you don't mind."

"Just watch him. He sucks people in. Just look at his doctor."

"Who Harleen?"

"Yea."

"She's a crackpot anyway"

"She wasn't like that, at least before she met the Joker. He twisted her mind and now she's hopelessly in love with him and he wont have anything to do with her."

"Believe me I have worked too long and too hard for him to take all this away from me!"

"Ok, I believe you." he said flipping the page again.

"Anyway Jack apart from your sudden interest in my apparent love life, I wanted to talk to you about these witnesses."

"What about them?"

"Well how many, first of all."

"About six."

"Ok are they just statements or…"

"Will they stand up and testify in open court? No, you'll be happy to hear."

"Why?" I said clearly gloating.

"Because of your client. They're terrified for their lives that he'll get them or get someone on the outside to get them."

"Understandable."

"Well, don't worry there's no shame in losing to a girl." I smiled, getting up. That was it, I knew it was over. He had nothing know. The only thing to do now was wait for the sentence.

He laughed but continued to read his magazine. I didn't have time to wait and file my documents and neither did he but it didn't seem to bother him, I'd have to just come back.

"See you in court" I said cheerfully. I was definitely confident that Jack Napier was going to get off easier than I had expected. He had no witnesses that would stand up and his statements won't hold up in court alone! Everything was coming up roses! I waltzed back to court with a very noticeable spring in my step. When I got there, Jack Napier was already sitting there, the two guards standing chatting to each other with the Joker quite happily sitting there clattering his cuffs against the desk.

"Mister J I have fantastic news!" I beamed sitting down next to him. The guards gave me a bewildered look and walked out. I actually wondered where they go each time they leave…anyway…

"O yea?" he glanced around. "You can call me Jack" he winked.

"Ok Jack…" calling him his real name gave me a sense that I was talking to another human being. "Well I was just talking to the prosecution lawyer, and he said his witnesses are in fear for their life so they wont testify against you!"

"So I'm going back to Arkham?"

"Certainly!"

He cocked one eye brow and went back to his cuffs. The only thing I could do was pull a face at him.

"Well don't look so damn thrilled! I'm only after getting you off a maximum security sentence!" I scoffed.

"Well like you've been saying to me, it is your job." he said biting the edge of his bottom lip.

"Fine" I snapped.

We didn't talk for the rest of the hearing, which was odd because it seemed to bother me a lot more than I liked. He just seemed more interested in scuffing the table with his cuffs.

"Ok does the prosecution have a closing argument?"

"Yes, your honour before the jury decide, I would just like to point out a few more points about the Joker. He is a madman. He is highly intelligent but emotionally unstable. A person who posses such extreme traits in their personalities should not be allowed back on the street with people he could potentially hurt. He is a menace to society and I feel he should be locked away forever. Him and all his buddies at Arkham. Arkham is a playground to him, he enjoys being there, he can break out easily so I ask you to please consider this when making your decision. The prosecution rests." he said sitting down.

"Defence?"

"Your honour, I'm fully aware of the crimes my client has committed, I'm not here to deny them. But I am here to ask you to give this man another chance. Every human makes mistakes, that's nature. My client also suffers from a serious condition and black outs. This can be very frightening to a person and then being arrested and put on trial, just adds to his stress. I know my client didn't know what he was doing at the time, and I think this should be seriously taken into consideration. I know my client has the ability to recover and be a reformed member of society but he has to be given a fighting chance and at Arkham, he can be watched and treated. If this man is sent to maximum security prison, we cannot help him and that's not what Gotham does to its residents, I know that. So please, don't look at this man as the clown prince of crime he 's been known as before, look at him as a man who made a mistake and should be given another chance. Defence rests" I said taking my seat.

Silence followed my speech and the judge seemed to ponder for a good few minutes which was a positive sign.

"Ok, I've heard all I need to hear, could the jury reside and make a decision."

Some took one last look at the Joker before entering the room and now we had to play the waiting game. The jury sat for two hours and for every minute of those two hours, the Joker never took his eyes off the door where the jury were sitting. They eventually came out and the judge from the judges chamber. He sat in his high chair as the jury settled back down.

"Has the forewoman come to a decision?"

The main women standing at the end stood up and met the eyes of the Joker. I sat on the edge of my seat, anxious about the result. It appeared I was more anxious as the Joker just sat there staring at the woman.

"We have judge."

"Could Mister J stand before the court."

Jack Napier stood beside me and I could sense he was nervous but he was very good at hiding it.

"How does the defendant plead on the charge of murder and terrorism?"

"Not guilty by reason of insanity."

"What does the jury decide."

"We find the defendant, Mister Joker…" the pause felt like years. "Not guilty by reason of insanity at the time."

"I hereby sentence the Joker to serve life in Arkham Asylum. He will be moved first thing tomorrow morning. Tonight he is to be locked up in the MCU." the judge ordered. "Court adjourned." he said getting up and leaving for the judges chambers.

Jack collapsed to his desk holding his head in his hands, while his solicitor slammed her briefcase and walked out. People, disgusted by the sentence, walked out straight away not wanting to see him walk free, well at least to the prison van. Jack regained himself and walked over to me.

"Well done" he said shaking my hand. I saw him look over my shoulder to the Joker and I looked and saw Jack staring intently at the other Jack.

"Thanks"

"But if he escapes again, and comes after you, don't tell me I didn't warn you." he said quietly.

"Thanks Jack"

With that he left, leaving me and The Joker alone.

"Well there you go, congrats Mr. Napier." I said extending my hand. He glanced at it then moved back to my eyes. He took my hand and yanked me towards him, not caring who saw us. He placed his hand on my lower back and pushed my body into his. He leaned his head towards mine, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Call me Jack" he purred, sending a shiver up and down my spine.

"Jack, the guards are coming" I assumed.

He let go of me just as the guards from MCU entered. They were tall, good looking and confident, speaking loudly with well to do accents.

"C'mon clown, time to go" they said doing the usual checks and attaching his ankle chains to his wrist ones.

"Glad to have worked with you Mister J." I said closing my briefcase.

He leaned back into me and whispered very quietly, while they worked on his ankles. "I'll see you later" He then winked at me but was dragged out by the guards to the van. His eyes were the last thing I saw as he was dragged out and around the corner.

I went home that evening satisfied with the result from court and had a well deserved glass, or bottle, of wine. I relaxed with a bath and anticipated the day off I had the next day. I rang Circe and told her we could meet up, have a late lunch and chat. She was so excited and told me she had lots to tell me. I told her the same and that we should save it for lunch. I was so happy with my result today. I could almost smell my cheque coming in the mail. I opened my refill pad and scribbled down 'Jack Napier' in block letters. I didn't know why but I pinned it above my desk, still not sure whether to say anything about it to anyone. Would I keep it a secret for the sake of my Jack or give it out to further my career…?

I settled into my bed and felt the warmth of my duvet engulf me, falling straight asleep. It was slowly becoming the best night's sleep I've had in a long time.

However, I woke up at three as far as my clock said, because I felt roasted. I threw the covers off, but it was just as hot without them. I must have left the heating on. I removed my t shirt and threw myself down again. I heard sometime crashing at my bedside table, but I was too tired to pick it up. But removing my shirt didn't help, it must have been 100 degrees. I had to get up and go turn it down. I walked into my kitchen where the heating switch was. I searched around for the light switch and flicked it on.

"O hello pumpkin pie!" giggled the Joker sitting on my kitchen chairs.

"O Jesus!" I gasped, trying to cover myself up. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well I was thinking when I left today, I didn't think I thanked you. I was kinda rude." he said getting up and waltzing towards me.

"O yea?" I smirked.

What was wrong with me?! Was I encouraging this behaviour?! He placed his hands on my hips, rubbing them gently.

"No, no we can't do this" I said trying to hard to convince him and myself, but it wasn't working on him.

"No I'm sorry babe, that tough lawyer act is not getting you out of this" he said, his hands now exploring my lower back reaching my ass.

His lips locked on mine, his tongue flicking around my mouth, taking control, while I deciphered where his waistcoat stopped on his shoulders. I only noticed how broad he was. He pressed my lower half more into his and I felt him growing increasingly hard.

"You've gotten hard on me so many times these past few weeks, its insane" I laughed nervously.

"Joker's little girl" he growled in my ear.

Then he rammed me against the wall, pushing his body so hard into mine I thought he was gonna break his dick in half. He cupped my breasts in his two hands and I realised I haven't felt this good in years. I couldn't believe I was letting the Joker touch me like this…no this wasn't the Joker this was Jack Napier, this was just another guy who I felt I really connected with and who hasn't made me feel this good since…a pinch of sadness went through me as Jack kissed me and pulled down my pyjama shorts. I unbuttoned his waistcoat as he loosened his tie. Cigar smoke floated though the air along with the stench of whiskey but it felt fantastic. I felt like I was free again. I unbuttoned his shirt and felt his concrete chest underneath. I felt a lot of old scars and blistered skin. I love it, more mystery to a guy. It felt good mixed with his calloused hands running all over my body. He unzipped his purple trousers and they fell around his ankles. He stepped out of them as I wrapped my legs around him. I could feel the heat taking over the two of us. Sweat began to pour from both of us as he carried me with ease, throwing me onto my bed. He stood over me, his rock hard erection sticking out over me. I felt like he owned me but it felt fulfilling. He growled, yanking down his boxers, jumping onto my bed. He sat on top of me and positioned himself perfectly ready for me. His fierce eyes met mine, his lip twitching.

"I'll make you scream like you've never done before" he growled more fierce.

Then I felt him push himself fully into me in one swift movement. I screamed loudly having felt this full in a long time. I forgot how much I missed this, and knowing that it was this murdering psychopath who was fucking me just made it so much better. He pumped himself into me, groaning loudly. Every fibre of my being was all of a sudden alive with Joker fever. He leaned one and began biting my neck. He searched for a certain spot and bit down harder letting blood flow from the wound. I moaned even louder. This was unbearable. We were both drenched in each other's sweat as we both could feel ourselves reaching our point. I could see the sweat running down his grease painted face and dropping onto my sheets.

"Told you I could make you scream" he said in between gasps.

After one last growl, vibrating from deep within his chest, I felt him climax, followed soon by me. He stayed in me until he felt himself going soft. He pulled out and slumped beside me breathing loudly.

As we both lay there breathing, the room smelt of sex and sweat along with cigar smoke and whisky. I could feel his greasepaint on my face but I now felt like the Joker's girl more than ever. I rolled over on my side, the sheet sticking to my skin, to check the time. The clock shone 4.23 and I saw something glisten from the ground from under Jack's boxers. I picked it up and realised it was what fell off my bedside earlier. I turned it over and saw it the photo…of me and Gerry. I wiped it and replaced it on my bedside table, staring intently at it. I pulled the sheet over my naked body watching the photo grow blurry before my eyes. At that point, I realised what I had done and I felt an unbelievable crushing sense of guilt.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey guys! New chapter! =D hope you like it! Please R&R! Reviews are love! 3 =D Thanks!_**

**_-Sailor_**

I jumped straight out of my bed and grabbed my t shirt and shorts, throwing them on.

"Hey pussycat what's wrong?" said Jack, his orgasmic smile dying slightly seeing me.

"Get out!" I yelled, throwing his trousers and boxers at him.

"What?" he said obviously confused, by my sudden change in attitude.

"You have to leave."

"Why!"

"Because you just have to. This should have never happened" I said pointing frantically between the two of us.

"So what, your just gonna dismiss me?"

"Yes, you have to go, back to the MCU!"

"But the change of guard isn't for another few hours." he said sliding his boxers back on.

"I know, I know! But…Jack you have leave" I said starting to cry.

"Ok, Jesus I'll go" he said getting re dressed.

"But Jack, go straight back to MCU and don't do anything" I warned, the lawyer talk sneaking out of me. He grabbed his jacket off the chair, in the kitchen and stormed out, slamming the door loudly after him. How could I let him touch me the way he did? In our bed? What was wrong with me?

The next morning I woke up and immediately got a shower, I felt so dirty. I spent a good hour in the shower scrubbing my skin, until I could see spots of blood forming on my arms. I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body and started getting ready for my lunch with Circe. I didn't really feel up for it, but I knew it would do me good to get out and anyway I needed to buy more sheets. So I got ready and drove into the city centre to the restaurant where we were meeting up. I got there ten minutes early and of course Circe was always late. I ordered a coffee and a Caesar salad to be brought when Circe eventually arrived.

"Well if it isn't miss hot shot lawyer!" I heard being squealed from the door as Circe headed over towards me.

"Circe!" I squealed back, jumping up to give her a hug.

"So c'mon dish the dirt, what's it like defending Gotham's most criminally insane?" she said before she had even taken her seat.

"Well its…interesting."

"I would say more terrifying and exciting than interesting." she giggled.

Circe always had a screw loose so we were the perfect odd couple. She has her own line of fashion and shoes called Irregular Choice, mainly just quirky, odd, way out there clothes and shoes, perfect for Circe.

"Well he's certainly a handful." I laughed thinking back to the night previous.

"O? And hey don't hate me for asking but is he hot? Because I've always kinda thought that, but I could never say anything because he's depicted as this Hitler reborn kinda person, but c'mon I'd say he gets his fair amount of ladies! And who better to ask than the person who is defending him!"

Little did Circe know, she was unravelling everything I had put away in my mind over the last few weeks.

"C'mon Circe…you know me…" I said growing uncomfortable.

"I know, you feel you don't have time for men anymore and since Gerry, things have been hard, but at least tell me if he's fuckable? You can at least say that."

"Circe, I'm gonna be honest with you…if you saw him in person…and talked to him…you'd think… he never showered!" I managed to choke out.

"Really? Hmm…musty!" she giggled.

"Yea so anyway…"

"No your not getting off that easy! I want to know every detail about him."

"Jesus Circe, the way your talking you'd think he was my boyfriend" I laughed nervously. "He's just a client."

"I know, but I always found your work boring…"

"Excuse me!" I giggled.

"Sorry but its true, I'm to…"

"Crazy?"

"Sure ok we'll use your word" she laughed. "But this is the biggest case in Gotham and it actually involves someone interesting so I wanna know details!" she demanded, still laughing.

"Fine you want details." I said sipping my coffee.

"Yea!" she leaned in over the table,

"I have some dirt for you."

She leaned in closer more intrigued than ever.

"He gets major hard one's! And I mean, at any stage, doesn't matter what your talking about, he'll stand up and there it is."

She burst out laughing and the whole restaurant turned to look at her but she didn't care.

"No way! I never thought he'd be the one for that sort of thing! Although, thinking about it, he probably doesn't get a good going over what with all the crime and time spent in court and Arkham. And he is a man after all." she stated sipping her latté.

"I suppose, but he's crazy!"

"So? Sex with crazy people is great!" she said grinning widely.

"Circe, I can't believe we're talking about this!" I laughed growing more uncomfortable by the second.

"All I'm saying is I would have." she said stirring the cream.

"So how's your business going?"

"Great, we have a new line of shoes coming in, shoes with spats."

"Spats?"

"Yes, I noticed there's no spats out there for women, and I happen to love the style of spats so I decided hey why not!"

"Deadly, can't wait to see them."

"Well you wont have to wait very long." she said taking out a box and handing it to me. I opened them and there sat a pair of black patent leather heels with a black and white striped spat cover, tied by buttons at the side.

"Wow Circe they are amazing! Thank you so much."

"Ah I figured you'd like them"

I slipped them on, throwing my other heels in the box. They fight amazingly, and they looked fantastic. For the rest of the lunch, we talked and reminisced but soon Circe had to go because she had a meeting with a stockist about the new order. So I headed for my car, in my new spats and unlocked the car, sitting in.

"Afternoon dollface" I heard being purred in my ear, from my back seat. I jumped seeing the Joker's menacing face in my rear view mirror. My heart raced in my chest and adrenaline raced through my veins.

"What are you doing here!" I screamed still shook up from the fright.

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"Eh because you're a physco!"

I watched as his eyes grew darker and his lip twitched.

"Sorry, didn't mean that. Shouldn't you be in Arkham?"

He hooted with laughter, his head falling back beyond the view in the mirror.

"O babes, you're so cute and innocent. I broke out of that place one hour after they put me in the cell."

"Do they know you're out?"

"Don't know, don't care if they do!" he grinned.

"Eh hello, I didn't work this hard for you to get caught again!"

"Pussy cat relax, they don't know I'm gone."

A long pause followed and I had to find out.

"Why are you here?"

"Why did you freak last night?"

"Why does it matter, you got what you wanted!" I snapped.

"Why are you so convinced that's all I wanted?"

"Look, I think you should go."

"Cant you say anything else?" he giggled. "So… when are planning on visiting on me?"

"Jesus, you're not my only client! I have other work too!"

"So three times a week?" he grinned.

"How about twice a week?"

"Yay!"

"Right, listen I have a lot of work to do today…" I lied.

"O so does this work consist of lunching with crazy friends?" he said cocking one eyebrow at me.

"Seriously! Do you just watch me all day or something?"

"Just curious is all…" he said quietly, fiddling with the leather on my seats.

"Ok so what are you planning on doing then, watch me work all day?" I mentally slapped myself for saying that.

"Well…"

"No, you're going back to Arkham!" I said sternly.

"Not before a kiss goodbye" he grinned.

I rolled my eyes and leaned over the seat. He began devouring my mouth and I kissed him back.

"Now please go" I said acting like the kiss didn't make my bones quiver. "Go straight back to Arkham."

"Yes Miss Sutton" he said sounding like a child who just got caught throwing crayons in class.

I watched him walk away back in the general direction of Arkham. How does he just walk around like that and no one notices him? I shook the idea out of my head, starting the car.

I drove to the grocery store and picked up some essentials, I was running out of coffee and I was starting to get the jitters from withdrawal effects. After I did my shopping I went home, and unpacked. I gathered up all my files relating to the Joker and put them in a box, like I did after each case. I sealed up the box and wrote The Joker on it, shoving it under my bed. However, I kept the piece of paper with Jack Napier written on it pinned over my desk. I straightened up and saw The Batman standing right beside my desk. I jumped back and tripped, falling flat on my ass.

"Jesus!" I yelled, my heart racing. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! And how do you keep getting into my house!"

I picked myself up and brushed the dust off my ass, waiting for him to speak or rasp, I should say.

"What do you want?"

"I know about you and the Joker"

My heart leapt into my mouth.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you slept with him."

"Ok I don't care what kind of perverted mind you have, I have not had sex with the Joker."

"How can you deny this? I heard you."

I blushed severely and looked down at the ground.

"Why? You were a respected lawyer."

"Hey! I still am!"

"No your not! You've slipped just like I said you would"

"Why don't you just fuck off, I don't even know why you care! So I slipped for a brief moment, you can't say you've never made a mistake! I only did it because I was feeling so low! You have no idea how hard my life has been! My fiancé died of cancer and…I don't know he seemed like a guy I could…look it doesn't matter anyway because the Joker is back in Arkham, and I won't see him again." I lied.

"I'm not stupid, I know you've planned visits, twice a week." he rasped again. "And I know the Joker will not stay in Arkham as long as you're here"

"You're crazy, he knows he has to stay in Arkham"

He just stood there staring at me. I knew he knew I was lying.

"Look are you here to just question me, or are you here for an actual reason?"

"I want to help you."

"Why?!"

"Because if you fall, then the Joker succeeds. It proves that he can take down even Gotham's best and brightest!"

"Ok fine so I slept with the guy! It means nothing, it doesn't mean I'm after "falling" like you all think! It just means I'm a woman who enjoys casual sex"

I don't know why I was trying to justify my sexual habits to him of all people. "Look, can you please go, I have a lot of work to do…"

"Just remember what I said" he rasped before jumping out of my window again.

I sighed angrily, sick of people talking about me and the Joker.

The next day I had a case up in court so I had to clear my head, forget the Joker and concentrate on this. I got to the court about half an hour before the hearing because I thought if I could get paper work done anywhere, I could do it here. I wrote out what I was planning on doing but then I felt a presence behind me. I turned around half expecting it to be the Joker. But it wasn't. It was a guard, but not an Arkham guard. This was another guard from a different prison. He was much more handsome than any other guard I had seen before. He was tall but well built, dark brown hair, spiked at the front. A sliver bracelet hung from his wrist. He was the hottest looking guard I had ever seen in these courts. And his uniform made it so much better.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you but I was wondering if you could tell me where I may be for my case, I've never been in these courts before and I'm not sure about where I am"

"That's…no problem…what's your case?"

He fumbled with a piece of paper in his pocket. I smiled watching him, he just looked so cute.

"Um…this one…" he said pointing to the name scribbled messily on his page.

"Yes, that's here, you must be on the second case."

"O ok I'm very early then…I just didn't want to be late…I'm kinda new to these court visits…"

"O well that's ok, you can sit with me if you want and wait."

A smile peeked on his face and he took a seat next to me.

"My name's Paul by the way…" he said extending his hand. I shook it and told him my name.

"Sutton? I think I used to know a guy with that name…"

My heart froze in my chest and I turned my head to look at him.

"Was his name Gerry?"

"Em…no it wasn't." he said shaking his head.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and continued to write. That calmed me down, if he knew Gerry that would just be a major warning sign for me not to go near. But maybe this was a positive sign sent by Gerry so I wouldn't go near the Joker. Perhaps this guy was better for me, actually there was no perhaps about it. He was better for me, he was a guard and was a decent member of society, he was gorgeous and seemed to really like me. But I didn't have time to think about all of this, my case was being heard in 10 minutes, and I wasn't finished yet. So I stopped my thoughts and got most of my work finished while Paul looked on. The judge arrived five minutes later and we all stood. My case was called and luckily it was just a judicial hearing, so it didn't last that long. The judge gave us another date when the case was starting and I packed up my things.

"Hey, wanna meet me for lunch?" whispered Paul as the judge called his case.

I don't know why but my answer came quick to my head and quicker to my mouth.

"Sure I'll be outside." I smiled. I suddenly realised how easy this was, why was it all of a sudden easier? Maybe Jack Napier had opened up something inside me that needed to be opened. Maybe he had knocked down that wall I had built up around myself after Gerry. Perhaps my experience with him wasn't as bad as everyone seemed to be making out. But then I remembered who I was dealing with…he'd find out about Paul…but why would he care…? Paul smiled back before walking to the docks to be sworn in before the judge. I left the court happy with myself and happy I now had a lunch date. I was just being paranoid, Jack wouldn't care…would he?


	13. Chapter 13

I sorted out my files on a table and put them in their respective folders. Turns out he wasn't in there for as long as I thought, his part was over pretty quickly it would seem.

"Ready?" he grinned.

"Of course!" I beamed.

We both walked out of the court and across to the little café. We talked about how long he's been with the police and how long I've been doing what I 've been doing. Turns out Paul was extremely interesting and has been with the police for only 2 years now. That would explain why he was so young and inexperienced. But I didn't mind, it was actually one of the things I liked about him. Because every other solicitor I've been asked out by before, all they ever did was talk about their cases and after all that is everything one looks for in a boyfriend. That's why I fell in love with Gerry, he was a teacher and something new. I always loved when he would talk about his work because it was something I knew nothing about, and vice versa. He left at about two because he was on call so I finished my coffee and ran some errands.

That night I went home happy for once, and did some more work. The court start date wasn't for another two months so I had loads of time on my hands. I knew I had to visit the Joker and if I got it done tomorrow, then maybe he'd leave me be for a few weeks.

I keyed in the code into the large iron door of Arkham Asylum. I went through the usual procedure and took the lift down to the violent offenders ward. I was starting to be become accustomed to this place now. The shrieks no longer gave me goosebumps and the eerie silence after didn't phase me. I walked down to the very end with the guard hot on my heels. As we walked, I saw him glance a few times at me. I knew he wanted to ask me something and I waited patiently.

"I thought…I thought the Joker's case was over?"

"It is." I said shortly

"O…ok" he said, he knew to shut it.

We got the Joker's cell and he looked up at me.

"Joker, get up we're gonna cuff you."

I smiled meekly at him, and when he didn't return it I walked on to the usual meeting room. I sat down and waited for him to arrive…then the door opened. He stepped in and stood glaring at me from across the room. The guard inquired if I was ok and I told him I'd be fine. The Joker came over and sat opposite me. But he looked different.

"So…how have you been?" he grinned.

"Em…fine…and how have you been?"

"Ah you know busy…"

"O yea what have you been up to?" I inquired

But he just seemed to ignore my question and stared at the ceiling. "You've been very busy too…"

"Well, not really no…just doing some paper work" I smiled.

"O yea? Was this paper work called Officer Paul?" he snarled with his grin dying and his mood taking a dark turn.

My stomach turned into a giant knot but I tried not to falter with my facial expressions.

"Who?"

He immediately jumped up and slammed his fists into the steel table.

"Don't lie to me!" he erupted.

"I'm not! I'm not!" I ranted.

"Yes you are! I saw you!" he growled.

"How the fuck do you keep escaping!"

"That is irrelevant! All I know is that you've been making eyes with hunky officer Paul while I've been rotting away in this shit hole!" he growled.

"Look I swear nothing is going on!"

He then jumped across the table and wrapped his hands around my neck, slowly cutting off my air.

"Jack!" I gasped. "Jack please!"

Just as I was beginning to see black spots burst before my eyes, I heard someone burst through the door. I saw a black blur racing towards the Joker and push him off me. I filled my lungs with sweet, nurturing oxygen while watching my vision come back to normal. My vision focused and saw it was the Batman who had came to my rescue. But I took another breath and everything went black.

"I think she's awake sir…" said one voice.

"Well, her eyes are opening…" said another.

I then opened my eyes slightly but closed them feeling my pupils burn with the intense light. I groaned and tried to move, but a rapid pain bolted through the back of my head, so I groaned loudly again. I then felt a cold cloth on my forehead. It felt like the cloth was extinguishing a fire that was raging through my body.

"Master Wayne, she's awake."

"Ok Alfred, thanks I can take it from here."

I then heard the door close and someone sighing loudly. I opened my eyes again and tried to sit up.

"Hey…hey here I'll help you…" I heard a male voice say, placing a hand on my back and helping me up and placing a pillow behind me.

I sat up and saw that billionaire playboy who got everything on a plate and doesn't know the meaning of a hard days work. But why was I here? And why was he helping me?

"Hey…you ok? You took a nasty fall in the prison…"

His voice was like velvet.

"How did you know?" I said the lawyer coming out in me, not missing a trick, even if I was injured.

"I was visiting someone and I saw all the guards rushing to a cell…so I followed to make sure everything was ok…" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ok…" I said not fully convinced. But I was in no fit state to argue with him.

"Would you like something to eat…or drink?"

"Em water?" and before I had even finished my sentence, he had a glass of ice water in his hand.

"Thank you" I said taking a sip.

"Now…I know who you are…" he started, lacing his fingers together, his arms resting on his legs.

"I am a lawyer…"

"I know, and I know you represented the Joker." he said gritting his teeth.

"Why does everyone care so much about that!" I growled.

"Because he's a raging psychopath who tried to kill you."

"When?"

"When you went to see him. Now, what I don't understand is, why were you there at all…didn't the Joker's case end weeks ago?"

"Yea…" I said quietly, sipping the water.

"So why were you there?" he said shaking his head, his intense gaze burning into my head.

"Look I don't have to answer to you!" I shouted standing up. "Its none of your business and you know nothing about work! If you ever had a job, you'd know its not all dandy, sometimes you have to do things you don't like doing!"

"Ok look just relax will you, I don't want you blacking out on me again."

"Do not tell me to relax" I sneered.

"Ok I'm sorry, just sit back down…please" he said gesturing to the couch.

I eyed him but sat back down, feeling the pain seer through my head.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you…but I was just curious as to what a beautiful looking woman was doing in such a horrible place when she didn't need to be." he said pushing the hair out of my face.

"Don't touch me." I sneered. "I'm grateful for what you've done, but I don't respect you whatsoever and you have no right to preach to me."

I had absolutely no respect for him at all. He actually drove me crazy. He got everything for doing nothing and had no idea how to earn a living.

"I'm a lawyer, so I go to these places because it's my job."

"Ok sorry."

I thanked Mr. Wayne again and he offered to drive me back to my home but I refused. I said I'd get a taxi but he was having none of it. He made me get into him Lamborghini and I directed him to my home. He tried to chat me up on the way but I only gave him the basic of responses.

"Just watch yourself." he said as I got out of the car.

"Whatever."

"No seriously." he warned. I slammed the door before he finished and ran up to my apartment.

I threw the keys down and kicked off my shoes. I saw the light on my machine flash with a new message. I pressed it was one of the doctor's at Arkham wondering if I was ok since my little incident. I looked out of the window over Gotham trying to recall what happened in Arkham and why the Joker attacked me, and then the machine was suddenly silenced. I whipped around and saw the Joker standing behind my couch. He had a black sack over his shoulder and he dumped it on the floor and landed with a large thud.

"Hello sugar." he purred.

My heart suddenly froze in my chest. "Wha…what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my best girl." he smiled warmly.

At that point, my eye twitched with suspicion. This was…different and not what I suspected.

"Em…ok." I said very wary of his mood.

He tilted his head to the side with a confused expression on his face. "Baby doll, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, no nothing just tired."

"Awh…" he said strolling over, placing his hand on my waist. I jumped a bit when his hand touched me. "Why what happened? Hard day at work?"

My mind was going ninety at this point. Was he honestly talking to me like this? Did he just not remember? He kissed me lightly on the cheek and I tensed up. His breath sent shivers down my spine.

"Sweetie…" he smiled. "What's wrong? You're a tad…distance."

"Do you…do you remember what happened today?"

His brows furrowed as he appeared to be thinking deeply. "Sugar, I really don't."

"Em…ok." I smiled meekly.

"Now, why don't you let daddy J help you unwind." he said starting to unbutton my shirt.

"Eh, why aren't you at Arkham?" I said grabbing his hands.

He kissed my neck gently and it was an odd feeling knowing that this same man had tried to strangle the life out of me just a few hours previous.

"I just wanted to see you."

"Listen…" I said pushing him off me. "I don't think we should continue this."

"Why?" he suddenly growled.

"Because I just don't think it would be right, I mean it just wouldn't look right and I don't think I can deal with a boyfriend who is locked up in Arkham."

Suddenly his eyes went dark and he looked the way he did today.

"No I don't mean it like that!" I babbled. "I just mean…I do care about you I do, but maybe if you weren't locked away, something might be able to happen…" I was just saying anything so he wouldn't try and kill me again.

"But it's not like there's anyone else in your life." he suddenly grinned.

His moods were amazing, they had the ability to change at the drop of a hat. I glanced sideways and his head tilted in the same direction. "Do you?"

"Em no, no not at all!"

"Really? Coz I would have thought a good looking woman like you would have men falling over themselves for you."

"No, not really." I giggled nervously as he backed away. He picked up the bag and opened it.

"O really?" he said reaching in. I watched in horror as he pulled out the severed head of Paul, the officer I had been on a date with. Blood dripped onto my expensive carpet and there was a split second when I thought that this wasn't real. I collapsed to the ground in horror as he dangled him by the hair in front of me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I roared. I started to cry my eyes out into the carpet.

He looked at the head then back to me, then back to the head with a very confused look on his face.

"Did I do something wrong?" he said chucking it back in the bag.

"You cant honestly be serious?"

"What? Is this not the way you remember him?" he shrieked with laughter.

"Listen can you just leave! Get out! Just get out! I can't believe I let those fingers touch me! You sicken me Jack! To my very core! Do you honestly expect me to put up with all this? Who or what do you think I am! I have always defended you whenever anyone has called you names, but now I realise that I must have looked like such a naïve fool. I can safely say now that you Joker or Mister J or Jack or whatever, you are a freak!"

He seemed a bit taken aback and his lip pouted a little as he picked up the bag.

"O…I got you this." he suddenly said in a totally different tone of voice. I actually thought it was a different person talking to me. Out of his pocket, he pulled a photo frame. He wiped it on his sleeve and handed it to me keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. I turned it over and it was a photo of Gerry, but he only looked about 18 or 19 in it. He was dressed in his rugby gear, a trophy held very proudly in one hand and a ball in the other. There was muck and dirt all over him, and he was wearing that amazing, angelic smile that I loved so well. His black hair mucky and wet and the sun beaming off his glasses, which I guessed he had just put on after the match. I got a warm feeling in my chest staring at him, looking at him in his glory days. But then I remembered who had given it to me.

"Where did you get this?" I said trying to sound angry still.

"Well on one of my many adventures outside of Arkham, I tracked down this Gerry guy coz I just wanted to see…and I found his parent's house and when they left for the day I just went looking through some photo's and I came across that one." he said wagging his finger towards it. "And I guessed…you might have liked to add it to your collection…you know, now you have a new picture in your head whenever you think of him…"

"He looks the way I remember." I whispered to myself. For some reason it didn't even bother me that he had been to his old house and had gone through his stuff. I guess there was time to be angry about that later.

"And I gotta say, from looking at his pictures and reading his old school reports and college stuff, I like him way more than that Paul guy."

It made my chest hurt somewhat looking into the eyes of this young teenager who had no idea what path lay ahead of him…but then again he achieved so much in his short life and left an impact on nearly everyone he met.

"Bye Miss Sutton." Jack said before he turned and left.


	14. Chapter 14

I hung the picture above my bed and it was still hard for me to believe that that cold, heartless psychopath had given me this picture. I hadn't heard from the Joker in a few weeks, which I was fine about, but it was just unsettling when I would come in from work and see no new messages from Arkham or wouldn't find him sitting on my sofa eating my food. My life was exactly the same as it was before I met the Joker but now…I don't know something seemed to be missing. I got file after file, all new clients up for the same stuff…fraud, grand theft auto, robbery…how mundane.

I arrived home from work one afternoon with bags of shopping, my blue tooth practically on fire in my ear and a cup of now cold coffee in my hand. I was arguing with the defence over this new client who wouldn't give vital evidence. I dropped the shopping, yanked off my suit jacket and chucked onto the marble island in the kitchen and began unpacking the bags when I heard a timid knock on the door.

"Listen I'll call you later!" I yelled before hanging up the phone.

I stomped to the door and yanked it open revealing Harleen Quinzel, that mad bitch from Arkham.

"Yes?" I growled. She didn't look good, she had bags under her eyes, her normally blonde roots were growing out into a dirty brown and she had weepy eyes.

"Miss Sutton, you've got to help me."

"Excuse me?"

"Mista J has lost it, he's been acting so different the past few weeks."

"Em how would you know, as I recall from his case you are not his doctor anymore, as he requested."

She seemed to recoil as if I had punched her in the stomach. She suddenly burst into tears right there on my doorstep. If my neighbours see this, I would be the laughing stock.

"Jesus, come in Harleen." I said stepping back and letting her in.

"Harley." she sniffed.

"Fine Harley, come in and sit down and tell me what's wrong." I actually didn't want to know what her problem was but I felt somewhat intrigued by the behaviour of Jack.

She sat down and glanced at my apartment.

"Lovely home you've got here."

"Get to the point."

"Ok…Mista J has been acting so strangely lately. I mean I know he has a gang in Arkham and everything has been so quiet. They seem so board. He's just been sitting in his cell, not talking and he doesn't talk to his doctor or anything, and I'm really worried."

"And you are telling me this why?"

"Coz I know you were…close." it was almost like it hurt her to say it.

"I was his lawyer! That was it, how the hell am I supposed to know what's wrong with him? I don't know, maybe he's on his period or something." I sighed.

"Well maybe you could come back to Arkham?" she squeaked.

I rubbed my temple in disgust. "Why would I do that?"

"Because it might cheer him up?"

"And why would I care about that? I did the job I was paid for and he's back where he wanted to be. I've done my job and I think I should be left to live my life now. I swear I have been a lawyer for a good 10 years now and I have never had as much trouble with any other client than I do with him!"

"But…"

"Harley, please leave. Go back to your apartment and do me a favour, try not to think about him please."

She nodded, got up and left. I was in no mood for her, but it was interesting to note that the Joker was clearly acting very differently since our run in. Besides wondering what was up with Jack, I had a lot more work to be getting on with. I had a lot of paper work that needed to be done by a deadline so I spent the next few weeks doing that. Soon it was my birthday and as usual I spent it in the office. I remember one year, Gerry had tried to convince me to stay home but I refused so I went to work as usual and when I got into my office he had decorated it with balloons and had presents for me and had moved all my clients to the next day so we had the whole day together. It was probably one of the best birthdays I ever had. But now, I turned on the lights and it looked the way it always did, except more depressing because I was one year older. My assistant arrived at his usual time, and came in to wish me happy birthday and he brought with him a muffin with a candle in it, along with my paper and coffee.

"I know it's not very Ms. Sutton like but I thought you might like it."

"You know I didn't want anything."

"I know but I thought it might be nice and I thought you might actually treat yourself. After all, one year older…" he smiled.

"You're not making this any nicer." I laughed throwing my jacket over the chair.

"You should take the day off." he said lighting the candle.

"Did that file arrive, O'Connor's were meant to send it over. It should be there with the rest of the post."

"Or just don't listen to me…that's cool too." he said leaving the room.

I stared out my window over Gotham. Everything seemed so calm and peaceful from up here, and I guess for once Gotham was calm now with the Joker out of steam. It was nice to look at but gave me an unsettling feeling, especially seeing that eye sore of an asylum staring back at me. I turned around and saw the muffin with the candle. I sat down and sighed, the flame flickering. It was weird to think I had started in this office 7 years ago and at that point I couldn't imagine the world without me. I thought I have loads of time for a family and all that, I thought my career was the most important thing ever, then I met Gerry and I managed to juggle everything but then I went back to square one and now it would seem time was passing me by. Couldn't dwell on that now, work had to be done. I blew out the candle in one swift breath.

"Here's the post." said Aidan.

"Did this just arrive?" I said looking at the bundle.

"Yea post man must have been out last night." he laughed.

Well the file was there that I was looking for, along with letters from other offices…blah blah blah. But then, there was a grubby letter with the address hastily written on it. I left it to the side, I thought dealing with my official work was more important. It got to about lunch time and I had gone through every thing and I had my afternoon work set out. I sat at my desk and decided I should open it. I didn't even like touching the envelope because it was so filthy. It was a birthday card. And guess who it was from?

_Happy birthday…hope to see you soon. - J_

I closed it and looked at the cover. It was a rose with a Joker smile drawn in the centre. The envelope had no stamp, he must have been out and came to my office.

"Cute." I shrugged. I then threw it in the desk drawer to gather dust. Although against my best intention of ignoring that card, I felt it's presence in my mind all day. Which was worrying. All through the day I knew it was in my desk and as I prepared for a long night of work in my office, I couldn't help but feel vulnerable being the only light on in the building and being so visible from the darkness outside. And with this card in my desk, I felt like he was here, that every creak that I heard was him coming from behind the bookcase. What was wrong with me? Just as I began to decipher all the logical answers I had for this question, Aidan walked in.

"Aidan, you should be gone by now."

"I know I was leaving and this was dropped off by a courier, I think it's a new case."

"O yea? Well give us a look then." There was always something in the bottom of my stomach every time I knew I had a new case, that few seconds when you don't know what to expect.

"It would seem Aidan, that we have a new insane criminal in our mists."

Aidan looked at me confused, then looked at the file photo of this new client.

"Who is he?"

"The Riddler apparently. Another freak to add to my list."

"Wow, you seem to be getting a lot of these criminally insane people. I guess it's another trip out to Arkham for you." he laughed.

"I guess so…" I smirked.


	15. Chapter 15

So I began work on this case straight away, the charges were actually similar to the Joker's except on a less extreme level. I had requested he come and see me in my office but he refused, saying that if I wanted to see the real Riddler then I would have to come see him. However, he wasn't in the MCU he was hidden away in the depths of Arkham. Ok so I figured if I got all the paperwork done on this, then I would only have to visit Arkham I'd say twice at most. Even though I got well paid for these prison visits, I still didn't like going on them. I'm not going to lie though, a bit of me wanted to see the Joker. So one cloudy day I decided that it was best if I just got this over with. I drove to Arkham, did the usual routine and descended into the pits of Arkham. He was on the same floor as the Joker surprise surprise. The guard was the same guard I had gotten before.

"You spend more time in here than most of the patients."

"I know, this place does weird things to you."

He shivered slightly as if understanding what I said and the doors opened. I spotted the usual cell where I would normally stop but this one was on the opposite side. The patients seemed to crazier each time I got here. A cold chill ran down me as I walked by Mister J's cell and his dark eyes followed mine. His lip twitched as I kept walking on two cells past his own on the left where I stopped. I have to say the man I was looking at now looked relatively normal. He sat straight, his hands resting on his legs, his hair neat and tidy with a pocket watch hanging from his left pocket. As he got up, he smiled cheerfully at me, bowed and said "My lady." he spoke with a very posh accent and acted perfectly respectfully which was a nice change of pace. The guard turned to me and whispered. "Don't be fooled."

The guard then pushed me back while he turned the key in the lock. "You can go wait in the room miss."

I walked back down the corridor into the meeting rooms and took my seat. He arrived a few minutes later still full of joy.

"Afternoon Miss…"

"Sutton is my name." I said shaking his hand.

"Lovely name I must say." he smiled. He had perfect white pearly teeth which were even whiter against his somewhat tanned skin.

"Ok now real name."

"Edward Nigma…and might I say Joker was right." he laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well being in the presence of a lady, I'm not going to be as vulgar but he did say you were quite pretty and might I say without sounding too forward or Joker like that I would have to agree with him there." he shot one of his brilliant smiles and I couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Well we're not here to discuss the Joker, this is your case."

"Of course my apologises, please go on."

So we went through the usual, but I had a lot more time for a medical report because this case wouldn't be heard for another 2 months. I got the basics off him as to what he had done and why. I prepped him about the actual day in court and he seemed fine with everything and told me to proceed. It was the most uneventful trips to Arkham I ever had. Even though Edward's case seemed like easy money, it lacked any real substance. I guess after dealing with the Joker for so long, what you're used to just doesn't excite you anymore. Anyway, I told Edward I would be back to see him soon to which he replied "Looking forward to it Miss. I thank you wholeheartedly" and then produced a flower out of somewhere before handing it to me. I took it reluctantly and told him that that was very unprofessional.

"My sincerest apologises Miss." he replied before being taken away. It was nice though, don't really get that kind of recognition in this job. I walked back through the corridor past the Joker where he sat with his back to me. That actually stung.

I sat at my laptop with a glass of wine balancing on a file looking up some history on this Edward Nigma guy when a hand suddenly closed down my laptop. I looked up and it was Jack standing over me. He seemed really upset.

"Jack…hi." was all I could muster.

"So you come and see that freak and I don't even get a visit!" he suddenly bellowed.

"Keep your voice down!" I growled. "I have neighbours."

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing we just discussed the case."

"Really so he didn't give you a flower and charm the arse off you?"

"Ok, one thing happened. But he's a client, doesn't mean anything." I said taking a sip of my wine.

"Why didn't you come and see me?" he pouted.

"Because I was there on business, that's why. Anyway look you're here now so we can just talk now." I said quietly trying to get him to calm down. "Here I'll get you a glass of wine." I smiled. Just as I walked away, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back into a hug. I pushed him away slightly my eyes fixed on the ground. "C'mon I'll get you a glass."

"He…he was all talk about you when he came back you know."

"Who? O Edward?"

"Yea…I quickly shut him up though."

"What did you do?" I said slightly concerned.

"Just told him that if I got a sniff of him trying to get close to you in any way I'd have his head for it."

"There's no need for that, nothing will ever happen."

"Well I want to make sure…listen can I spend the night here by any chance?"

"Why?"

"I have some business to take care of and I don't really feel like sleeping in Arkham tonight." he grinned.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that…I'll leave the door unlocked." I smiled.

Even after everything, something inside me just felt I needed to give into him, and sure it was only one night. He left shortly after this telling me he wouldn't be late. I made dinner and left some out for Jack just in case. I went to bed but a few hours later I felt someone climb in beside me and kiss my head before he turned over and started snoring lightly. I must have slept through the alarm because I woke up at nine o clock to someone ringing the bell loudly on my door. I was so startled, I didn't even look to see if Jack was still here. I ran to the door in my underwear and opened it. It was Jack, the other Jack.

His eyes popped open seeing me wearing basically nothing before I shut the door slightly. "Wow."

"Yes Jack?" I gasped.

"Em…I wanted to see your stuff on Edward Nigma…"

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm the prosecution." he smiled triumphantly.

"Fuck sake…" he would be wouldn't he. "Listen you've caught me at a bad time. I slept through the alarm and I'm late for work."

"I know I went to your office but your assistant said you hadn't come in yet, so I tried here. Can I come in there's something else I want to run by you."

"Em…" I stuttered glancing to the bedroom. "Now?"

"Yea, it's about the Joker."

"What about him?"

"Can I come in."

"Fine, just give me two minutes."

I closed the door and grabbed my dressing gown, looking frantically through all the rooms making sure he wasn't here. I turned the pillow with all the make up over onto the other side. Besides that he looked like he was gone. I looked in the wardrobe and found a few sets of his clothes hanging up. Pinned to the fridge was a note._ Thanks for letting me stay and the food, I'll be back soon, love J. _I swiped it off the fridge and threw it into a drawer before returning to let Jack in. He looked around the apartment with a smile on his face. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just so you…em anyway, the Joker yea."

"Do you want coffee or something by the way?"

"No I'm ok."

"What about the Joker then?"

"Well have you noticed there hasn't been anything happening with him lately?"

"Yea it has been very quiet."

"Why is that do you know?"

"Haven't a clue. Why?"

"Just curious, thought you might know. But since it has been so quiet, they're thinking of cutting security around him at Arkham and we need you to come down and talk to the governor to make sure they don't because who knows him best."

"Yea sure that's no problem."

"Are you ok Sorcha? You're kinda edgy."

"What?"

"I've been a prosecution lawyer for nearly 11 years now and I've learned a few things." he laughed.

"Ah just worried about how Aidan is holding up down there, I should hurry up and get down there."

"Well ok don't let me stop you, I'll drop by later when you have more time and you can show me what you've got, on the Riddler I mean."

"Cool, just ring beforehand so I know to have it ready."

He left and not a moment too soon. I was just about to have a panic attack. Ok I needed to go get ready and finally start my work day. I raced to my office where Aidan was sitting happily. I had visions of the place being on fire.

"Morning! You're other coffee went cold so I got you a fresh one and a fresh muffin and the paper."

I took them and went into my office so see the phone was flashing about 60 new messages.

"So who were you with last night." he smirked.

"What? No one I just stayed up late working and slept it out."

"Yea I don't buy that." he grinned.

"It's true." I said sorting out the post that arrived this morning.

"Really? So I guess you can get hickey's from over working."

I dropped the post and spun around. "What?"

"Eh your neck."

I plucked the mirror from my bag and searched and sure as hell there was a giant purple hickey right on the side of my neck.

"O my God!" I exclaimed.

"Miss Sutton I gotta say I didn't think you had it in you. Fair play! So who is he?"

"He's a nobody, believe me a nobody. Aidan, give me your scarf." I squealed gawking at it.

"But it's my scarf."

"Don't worry I'll give it back, I just need it in case someone walks in!"

"You expecting anyone?"

"Yes, Jack is coming in to look at the Nigma file." I said tying it around my neck.

"Ok, I'll let you know when he arrives. O and Arkham called, they have that psychological report on Edward Nigma done for you and you can pick it up. " he said before closing the door. I wasn't even listening to the last thing he said, all I could concentrate on was this thing! I looked at my neck one more time in the mirror. It looked disgusting, all purple and bruised. And it would take days for it to clear. How did he do it without me realising it?

I'm going to kill that Joker.


	16. Chapter 16

The office was exceptionally hot that day, although that could have just been because I had to wear a scarf all day. I don't know how he managed to basically eat my neck without my noticing. He really was a machine. Jack arrived after lunch with a big smile on his face.

"Afternoon." I said coldly.

"Afternoon, I've seen you've changed from your little outfit this morning." he laughed.

I shot him a cold fleeting look as I sat behind my desk.

"Well I don't sleep in my suits."

"I don't know which I prefer."

"Listen, I thought you wanted to look at a file."

"You're right sorry, yes I wanted to see if you had any reports that I needed to see."

I got up and began digging in my filing cabinet, eventually pulling out the Nigma file.

"Em…have you got this transcript, I could have sworn Aidan faxed it over."

"Yes I believe I have that. Any witness statements? Reports?"

"No not yet, but when I do get them I promise I will fax them over to you straight away."

"Ok that's cool with me, I trust you will do that."

"Anything else I can help you with?"

"Em actually I believe there was."

"And that would be?" I pressed half sitting on my desk.

"Well…I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to dinner some night."

"What?" I said totally taken aback.

"Dinner? With me?"

"Why? Because whatever you want to discuss about the case, we can do it during office hours, we don't need to go out to dinner."

"No, I don't want to talk about work." why did this sound so familiar? "I just thought maybe we could go out when it didn't involve work maybe?" he said seeming to get more edgy as the minutes passed.

"Uh, I don't know, I'm very busy with work and all."

"O ok."

"I mean I would love to…but I mean work is starting to pile up, like I have about 10 new cases I haven't even looked at, prison visits…"

"The Joker right?" he stiffened up.

"No!" I snapped. "I have to visit Edward Nigma and other criminals in Blackgate. My life doesn't revolve around the Joker, contrary to popular belief."

"Why do you visit the Joker can I just ask?"

"Because I know he's going to be a re-offender, so that means more money. Jack is one of these criminals that I know is going to keep getting into trouble so if that means I have to visit him from time to time, I'm willing to make that sacrifice."

"What did you say?"

It was only when I saw his blank expression did I realise what I had just said.

"Nothing."

"Jack is that what you said?"

"No I meant you." I said trying to cloud his mind.

He went through what I had just said and looked at me. "His name is Jack, he told you that didn't he?"

"Jack…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sorcha, don't you realise that this little piece of information is worth millions!" I could see in his eyes, the money building up but at what cost?

"What's his second name?"

"I don't know."

"That's a blatant lie right there."

"Jack, I think you should go."

"Dinner, tomorrow night, 8.00 we need to talk about this."

I could see all he wanted out of this was the money, never mind what it would do to poor Jack. He was already rotting away in Arkham if word of this got out, God knows what would happen to him.

"O and I'm going to need that statement about the Arkham security around…Jack." he grinned and walked out of the office.

Aidan walked in a few moments later with some letters.

"He looked happy to see you."

"O Aidan." I said feeling so hollow I could cry.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I did something I shouldn't have."

"What? Did you agree to go out with him or something?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I was listening through the door…not to the legal part just to the part about you and him."

"Well he insisted on taking me out tomorrow."

"I wouldn't be complaining, he's cute and also very wealthy."

"Aidan!"

"What? Just important to note."

I groaned loudly into my folded arms on the desk.

"Hey c'mon it cant be that bad."

"O but it is! Uh, I might take the rest of the day off."

"Great idea! I'll keep the place alive while you're gone, no need to worry got it all taken care of!" he smiled.

Thank God for Aidan, I found him just as his boss had been letting him go because he couldn't hack it as a lawyer. I found him standing outside, shivering holding onto the little office supplies he had in the box, as the boss man boarded up the office while occasionally swigging from a hipflask.

It was very unprofessional of me to take half a day off work but I think I needed it, I might go and visit Jack, see how he's doing. I probably shouldn't but…well we'll see when I get home.

I got home and heard the shower was on. I didn't leave it on. I walked into the bathroom and saw Jack's clothes hanging up. Of course he was here. He yanked back the shower curtain and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" he said quite cheerfully. "You're early."

"Yea I didn't feel well so I decided to go home."

"Are you ok?" he said turning the knobs of the shower off. He stepped out and wrapped one of my designer towels around his war torn body.

"Yea just a headache." I yawned taking off my scarf and my jacket.

"Well here lie down on the bed." You'd think it was his apartment.

He led me outside and I lay down on my bed while Jack ran his fingers through my hair gently.

"You work so hard." he whispered.

I yawned listening to his soothing voice.

"I wish I was with you all the time. I wish I could take you out like you deserve."

"I know…me too…when do you have to go back?"

"Not for a while."

I pulled his arm slightly, ushering him to lie beside me. He lay down and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Did you ever think you'd find anyone else after Gerry?"

"No…"

"Do you think that person is me?" he whispered.

I honestly had no idea how to answer that question. I wasn't sure if it was appropriate to say while we were lying in my bed with a picture of Gerry hanging above us.

"I'm afraid to answer that."

"Why?"

"Because you're in a totally different world to me. I mean I get to stay here tonight while you're worrying whether or not you'll get caught. People like you and me don't mix well, we're just too different, I'm sure you can understand where I'm coming from."

"But we do mix well."

I was torn between my integrity and my desire to be with Jack. Just as I opened my mouth to respond, Jack kissed me softly. I lifted myself up and lay on top of him as his hand undid my shirt. His still wet body felt like a relief ebbing away all my stress, it was times like this I wish Jack was a normal guy, but then again…he wouldn't be my Jack if he was. Suddenly a heavy knock came upon the door. I hoped out of bed in a panic glancing back and forth.

"Relax!" whispered Jack.

"Quick hide!"

He walked into the bathroom and locked the door while I ran to get the door. There stood Bruce Wayne. He smiled obviously expecting to be asked in.

"What do you want?"

"Wow are you like this to all your guests?" he laughed in his own suave way.

I shot him a cold glare but he still continued to smile. "I just wanted to see how you were doing…nice hickey by the way."

Shit, totally forgot about that.

"I'm fine."

"That's good to know."

"How did you find me?"

"I have friends." he smiled.

"That's great…"

"Listen I'm kind of busy so…"

"Um ok yea I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern Mr. Wayne."

"Bruce."

"Whatever." I said before closing the door. Jack was leaning against the door with a confused expression plastered across his face.

"What did he want?"

"To make sure I was ok."

"From what?"

"Em…nothing, doesn't matter."

I decided not to tell him about the dinner thing tomorrow, I thought it was better for Jack if he didn't know.

Again when I woke up he was gone, but his presence was still very strong in my apartment, I kinda felt like it was our apartment now. Anyway, I got up and went to work as usual and came home a bit early to get ready for this dinner. I had my outfit picked out that I was going to wear. I wasn't necessarily attracted to Jack, the other Jack but I wanted to make sure he wasn't going to blab about the good Jack. And I was very careful when it came to him because I had to remember that he was the prosecution and was always going to be listening for new information. He picked me up from my apartment and brought to me to the restaurant.

"So this Joker situation we have here."

"Jack, there is no situation. Please, he's my client, can you just let me handle this."

"I don't think you realise the money that is involved in this."

"I do realise Jack! Do you not think I've contemplated this ever since he told me!"

"Why wont you do anything about it?"

"Because he's my client."

"No he's not! He was your client but his case is over and I think it's safe enough for you now."

"No, you don't understand…"

"What? Explain to me what I don't understand."

"I cant."

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't get it."

He eyed me suspiciously. "There's something else going on here…isn't there?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know…but let me tell you, you cant hide something and someone as big as him…whatever is going on wont stay very secret for long, just remember that."

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written anything for a while but I'm back now so I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D As always, I love hearing what you think so don't be afraid to review :D See ya next chapter!**

Jack was right; I went home that night and knew I had to cut Jack, the bad Jack out of my life forever. I called a locksmith the next day on the off chance he has copied a key to my apartment, but I know he's the Joker and he has other ways in so I also started looking for another apartment as a long term solution. Everything was eerily quiet for the first few weeks and it was unsettling. The more I thought about Jack's idea to sell the name was looking more and more tempting. I decided I was going to discuss it with him some more. I arranged for him to come into my office that Friday and then we'd go for lunch and discuss what his idea was. But before that I had to go to Arkham and see Nigma.

I arrived at Arkham and walked over to the receptionist constantly aware he could be watching.

"May I help you?" the zombie behind the desk said.

"Em yes, I have to see Edward Nigma he's in VO…"

"Yes that elevator…"

"Yes I know about the elevator but is there any way I can meet Mr Nigma without walking down to VO? Is there another way of getting to the meeting room?"

"No…" she said suspicion clouding her mind as I spoke.

I rolled my eyes, of course there wouldn't be, if there was my job would be that little bit easier. I walked the known route to the lift followed by a guard and punched in VO. The guard chatted but I wasn't even bothered to listen, until the familiar shrieks of the violent offenders ward. The door opened and I saw the long line of cells and the one where he was. I walked along dreading to see him there and I could feel myself sweating as I approached. I looked straight ahead as I walked by and I could feel his stare burning in the side of my skull. Edward Nigma was sitting upright as he always does and checked his pocket watch as I arrived. He smiled and just as the guard took out the cuffs there was an unholy banging on the glass of the cell behind me. It was the Joker, surprise, surprise.

"Nigma! I'm watching you!"

"Please Mr J we're in the presence of a lady, you shouldn't growl like that; you sound like a common street urchin"

"Shut that hole in your face!" he sneered.

The guard stood there confused and looked to me for some sort of reassurance. Instead I just ignored them all and walked down to the meeting room. A few minutes later Mr Nigma arrived and sat in the exact same position and had the exact same smile.

"Morning Miss."

"Morning, now the cops have seized your warehouse…but 3 guards have already been murdered after stepping inside the door with the traps you've set."

He smirked slightly but a cold look from me killed that smile.

"Quick question my lovely, what is the story with you and the Joker?"

I tried to remain calm as my blood boiled and balled my fists.

"There is no story. I was his lawyer that's it. Now can we get back to work?"

"But I'm still confused, riddle me this, why is he so protective of you?"

"He's not."

"O I believe he is, see…" he started sitting back folding his legs. I sat back knowing he wasn't going to let me away without telling me this story. "I enjoy messing with Mr J, it's fun to get into his mind and open with the toy chest that is filled with his thoughts."

"And?"

"And my dear, it would appear you are living rent free right in his frontal lobe." He sniggered tapping the front of his head.

"Well what goes through his mind is none of my business."

"Ah but you manage to entice him even without meaning and that is a powerful tool, I have never seen him taken with someone as easy as he is taken with you."

I packed up my stuff and told Mr Nigma I'd be back soon enough and that the next time we meet I would not like to discuss anyone else except him. I heard him chuckle as I quickly exited the room.

Walking out of Arkham with Nigma's word still very much in my brain, I contemplated even leaving to go pursue law in another country. I can be quite dramatic at times but I just figured that I would never escape from the Joker, unless I stopped working with patients from Arkham. While I contemplated my future in this profession, I felt droplets of rain fall onto my nose and soon the heavens opened. I ran as fast as I could in heels, back to my car. As I drove along the empty road back into the city, the sky got so dark that I had to turn on the headlights. I pulled up to my office and killed the engine. Aidan hadn't turned the lights on my office yet, that was odd seeing as it was so dark, he's probably gone on lunch. I got out of the elevator and opened the door. There was a post-it stuck on the desk. "Gone to lunch, be back to hear all about the dinner! –A" I walked into my office and my chair swung around and there sat the Joker.

"What are you doing here?" I barked. I knew Jack would be here any minute. "Do you not realise this is a place of business? I can't have you swanning in and out whenever you feel like it!"

"So you had the locks changed" he growled.

"It was nothing to do with you" I lied.

"Really?"

"Yes" I lied again, but I kinda felt he believed it.

"So…you're computer history regarding new homes on the other side of the city had absolutely nothing to do with it?"

Fuck.

"I…I eh, just think it's time for a change, leave the past behind me with Gerr and everything and move on" I rambled.

He got up and moved slowly towards me, making me sweat. He grabbed my throat and pushed me against the door.

"You're a liar…" he growled before suddenly chuckling. "Well I suppose you are a lawyer" but then his smile died.

"You and that Riddler…getting between me and my night's sleep!" he barked

"What? He's just a client!" but that just caused him to squeeze my neck harder which was starting to make my head dizzy.

"So why are you running away from me?" he said leaning close practically studying my face.

"I'm not"

"Is it in your nature to lie to me?"

"I'm not lying! I was going to tell you, I was going to give you my new address and a key!" I growled. I don't know where my sudden burst of anger came from but it hit me that the only way to deal with this guy was to be aggressive like him.

"I don't believe you!"

"Well that's…" just as I was about to shout right in his face, my Vulcan hearing picked something up. Someone was walking up the stairs towards the office.

"Do you hear that?" I whispered.

"No"

But then he leaned in closer and obviously picked up on it. "I'll be back soon, we need to talk some more" he said curling my hair around his finger. I blinked hard hoping the person approaching wouldn't walk in and when I opened my eyes he was gone, not trace of him at all. My eyes scanned the room before a knock on the door caused me to jump.

"Sorcha, you there?"

"Em yes just give me a minute!" I squealed. But I didn't need a minute, the room looked the same as it always does, he didn't do anything, left no mark, didn't even leave a grease stain on my chair. I opened the door and Jack strode in already babbling about traffic and why he was late but it all just sounded like white noise to my panicked ears. But then he suddenly stopped dead, looking at me.

"Why is your neck turning purple?" he asked.

"What?"

"You're neck it's turning a sort of purple bruised…" I could see pieces of information adding up in his head. "Sorcha…" he started in a gentle tone. "Are you ok, I mean you're not in trouble, not in trouble as such but you're not in danger?"

"No, no God no!" I laughed rushing over and frantically looking through my desk for a mirror.

"Because, I mean, that's the last thing I want. If you need any help, a place to stay…I know we work together but I respect you as a person too, I've grown very fond of you and I want you to know if you ever need someone I'm here."

Unfortunately I wasn't listening.

"Eh…yea that's good to know Jack, now about your plan..." I started.

"Didn't you want to get some lunch? There's a place down the street."

"Eh, yea sure let's do that" I quickly grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around my neck while Jack eyed my neck with anger.

When we got to the place, we sat down and ordered and I was feeling a lot better with Jack sitting across from me, if I'm being honest.

"Now tell me, I want every detail."

I doubt he'd want every detail.

"Well he revealed his real name"

"How did that happen?"

"Eh…he just told me one day, I suppose he thought if I can't trust a lawyer who else can I trust?" I laughed.

"A mistake many people make" he chuckled.

"I know, so what would you do if he told you?"

"Well, you gotta remember what this means. This means we have a source for him, a way to trace his history, DNA…this basically unlocks everything that we've ever wanted to know about the Joker. And as the lawyer who found it out, you'll go down in history" he smiled. "Have you told your fiancé?"

"Jack my fiancé is dead, he passed away from cancer"

"O my God I'm so sorry! I had no idea! That day in court when I found your ring, I assumed…and I was such an idiot going on with my "you'll need that on the day" lark"

"Hey it's fine, don't worry about it. I appreciate that you found my ring and gave it back" I smiled.

But then I saw his brow furrow in thought and I knew what was coming next.

"But then if your fiancé has passed…where are those bruises on your neck coming from? I don't mean to pry but they're still concerning me"

Jack concerned?

"Nothing to worry about, just a couple of bad dates" I laughed nervously. He let it go but I knew that Jack, the excellent prosecution lawyer he was had the cogs in his head working away until he found out.

"Well back to the Joker if I were you, I would try to make as much profit from this as possible. You see all the time lawyers write books about their most dangerous and interesting clients. If you wrote a book about your time with the Joker and then revealed his real name, I promise you'd make millions."

"And would you want a cut?"

"Well I wouldn't mind being included" he smirked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Think of the money"

And he's right I should just be thinking about the money, after all I'm a lawyer and that's just about all we think about. But there comes a time in at least one case where you know you're crossing a line, it just comes down to whether it's worth your while crossing it or not.


	18. Chapter 18

We talked all afternoon so I figured it would be in my best interest if I went home, I called Aidan and told him to lock up. I went home that evening, very aware I could be walking into an apartment that housed the Joker who was not very happy with me at this current time, so who knows what he could do to me. I turned the key in the lock and waited a few seconds before walking in. I walked into my hall, turned on the light and…nothing. Absolutely nothing. I threw my keys in the bowl and walked into my sitting room. A light flicked on where my arm chair was and my stomach sank. I kinda wished I had of stayed in work although I'm sure he would have been here when I got home anyway.

"Hello" I said slipping off my jacket.

He said nothing. I sat down on the couch opposite him waiting for him to talk rather than just stare at me.

"Why is it that you want to cut me out of your life?"

"I don't"

"Well then, what's with the secrecy?"

"What secrecy! I can't go to the fucking bathroom without you having a fit" I snapped.

His lip twitched slightly.

"It's that Riddler, isn't it?"

"No it's not!" I sighed heavily. "I can't believe we're having this discussion…I just…I just want a fresh start… You're right I do want to cut you out of my life! I'm sorry but I have to think of my career and if this got out…I have a lot to lose and…you're just too much of a risk"

His eyes suddenly went dark.

"I'm…too much of a risk?" he growled.

"I'm sorry but I think you deserve the truth"

He got up pacing in front of my fireplace. He calmly walked over to me, and then suddenly grabbed my face with one hand. He ran his thumb over my bottom lip, smudging my lipstick. He pulled me down onto the floor and retrieved a knife from his sleeve, holding it to my neck.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" he growled squeezing my neck harder with his other hand.

"You think you're some hot shot lawyer? Yea well you know you're ten a penny, they're rolling out new, younger lawyers every day!" As if I didn't already know that. But then his grip loosened and he stood up, which was odd, I thought he was going to knock six out of me.

"Look I am sorry but I am a selfish person and I have a career and I just got swept away with everything that was going on and c'mon I now realise you were just using me as a meal ticket out of a long term in Blackgate" I said standing up and patting down my hair.

"No, that's your fucking job" he said slamming the front door on his way out.

I went looking for an apartment the next day after a night of no sleep and walking around in the dark, and Jack, the good Jack, wanted to tag along.

"Do you not have work to do being the unbelievable prosecution lawyer we're all told you are?" I said eating toast in my kitchen, the phone in its usual place, super glued to my ear. It was only now I noticed that it was still dark out and I glanced at my clock on my oven that was barely awake as it flashed 6.15a.m and I laughed to myself realising that only two lawyers would be awake enough at this ungodly hour to start talking property.

"I could ask you the same question" he laughed. "It's already after six and you're still in your house, probably in your pyjamas too" he laughed. I looked down at my open dressing gown and shorts pyjama set and smiled.

"Excuse me; I'm taking a mental health day"

"A mental health day…to look at property…every economist in the world would tell you that's a bad idea" he chuckled.

"Yea you're so funny, you don't have to be in court do you?"

"No, no court today so where are you starting off your search?"

"I'm not sure I have some places marked in the paper"

"Ok well how about I pick you up and we'll start"

"Em, ok" I said quietly my eyes glancing from side to side.

"Ok, I'll be over soon"

"What, you're not out of your pyjama's either?" I giggled.

Twenty minutes later Jack arrived in his BMW and buzzed the bell at reception. I walked down and as I suspected he was in a suit. We had said that this was going to be a casual day so casual clothes were to be worn but I knew he wouldn't stick to it and neither did I.

"Casual?" I said dryly as he fixed his suit jacket.

"Yes this is my casual suit"

"Same"

"Well look at us, getting in touch with our casual side, I'm very proud of us" he laughed.

"Me too" I smiled.

As we sat in the car driving through the streets of Gotham, the sun creeping over the buildings and fellow commuters alongside us, Jack switched off the radio.

"Have you given anymore thought to my idea?"

"Yea I have…but I don't want people to think I'm a sell-out. You know, lawyer couldn't make it in the recession turns to writing tell all books about her clients…"

"Yea but the cash…"

"I know about the cash" I snapped.

"And it wouldn't just be you doing all the work…I'm there to help you too" he said his hand slapping my knee gently.

When we reached the first property, we were shown around and left to talk it over.

"Ok…look if we do this, you've gotta promise we do it my way"

"Yes of course, after all he was your client" he smiled, big dollar signs appearing in his eyes.

"Ok well just so you we're clear, this is all on my terms. If I say we're leaving something out I don't want any argument from you"

"That's fine by me…" he smiled.

"And we're not splitting the profits"

"What?"

"Well why would we? Like you said yourself he was my client. I did all the work…"

"Ok fair enough" he snuffed.

Turns out I was willing to step over that line, not only step over it but also spit on whoever was getting in my way. But with the Joker wandering around when it suited him I should probably do something that would see him locked up in Blackgate and keep me safe from harms away and eliminate the Joker form my life forever which was for the best, Jack was right about that.


End file.
